All of the Above
by Emi Fumiko
Summary: Am I a killer. Or a 12 year old girl. Maybe I'm just a know-it-all. Or am I to stubborn. Well let's just say my life's not fun. I have to master a new jutsu, avenge my clan. And I have to deal with Karau, and that task alone is hard enough. I just wanted to be normal. But I guess you can't be normal when you're a demon summoner. Gaara/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Emi: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

_ The pale moon lite up the small courtyard outside Mika Taijiya's house. Said girl was laying outside. Twiddling grass between her fingers. Suddenly a sweet voice rang out. "Mika honey it's getting late, you should really go to bed." _

_ "OK, mommy." So the four year old girl stood up, her straight black hair with unusual, natural blood red streaks swaying as she did so. The girls Crystal blue eyes focused on the house. _

_ She made it inside and went to her small room. Changing into a warm dark purple nightgown, and cuddled into bed with her bear, Teddy. _

_ Mika was awakened by screaming. She jolted out of bed and ran to her mothers room, still clutching her bear. His warm soft her comforting her, ever so slightly. Before she could make it to her mothers room though some one picked her up. _

_ "Mika it'll be OK, mom told me to take you and run. The Tsukino Clan had invaded. And they have shut the portal, so no one can summon any demons." _

_ The Taijiya Clan were demon summoners. They summoned demon for Hell to aid them. But not just that. They were also friends with these demons. And so, with unbeatable comrades, they also, had a lot of enemy's._

_ Makoto, Mika's brother, lead her out to the courtyard, where they then entered and underground tunnel. _

_ Mika had tears running down her face. The screaming had yet to stop. But Mika knew, if she screamed, it would give away there location. She had been trained since she was 2, and would never betray that training. So, she sobbed on the inside, where no one could hear her._

_ They finally emerged for the tunnel. The blood curling screams drifted there way. Mika shivered. Not from the cold. But fear and the need to cry. Her mother was gone. Her father was gone. Everyone was gone. She just knew it. _

_ "Haha, what are you little kids doing so far from home." Asked an unknown voice. Mika felt Makoto stiffen. Makoto was a warrior, with or without a demon, so Mika felt safe._

_ Her brother looked down at her. "Mika, I want to to run, as fast and as far as you can by putting chakra in your feet like I told you. You were always a master at it." Mika nodded dumbly and ran as Makoto put her down. She didn't want to do this, but she remembered her fathers word that day._

**Flashback**

** "Mika, come here with you." Mika's father asked. Mika nodded and sat down beside her father out on one of the stone courtyard benches. Mika saw that beside her father was his summons. He looked human, as they all did. With short brown hair, and blue eyes,. Like her's. **

** "Mika, look here." She did her eyes lingered n the demon, but turned to her father black hair framed face, and green eyes. " I want to talk to you about something. Your gift f knowing. It has been passed through the clan. But only the great get in. In all of history, only five clan members have had it. And you my dear are the sixth." He stopped and looked over at his demon companion. **

** The demon continued, "What you have is a sixth sense if you want to call it that. It is a sense that every demon possesses. But only a human with a great link to the demon realm, or hell, as you call it, can have it. And you are one of those people. You know things you shouldn't because you have a link to the earth and the spiritual layer that covers everything. Do you want to know why a demon never runs out of chakra. It is because the spiritual layer that covers everything, gives us more. And that is why, you also with never run out of chakra. That spiritual layer, gives and tells you things. And you must master it, with you demon companion, once you are able to summon said demon." **

** "So," Her father started again, " We have a suspicion that the Tsukino clan with shut the portal to hell, and attack, if that were to happen. You are to leave, and master your special skills. And once you do that, reform the clan. And, please, live a full happy life. And one other think, you will be powerful. And you will bring this clan to utter greatness. Just by being you." Her father smiled down at her. Pride and love in his eyes. **

** Mika looked at him with wide eyes, her head was spinning. But yet it seemed so familiar, that she just sat there, even after her father and the other man had left and the moon shone high in the sky.**

**End of flashback**

_Mika kept running not wanting to forget her fathers words. But the tears were blocking her vision, and she tripped over a large tree root. _

_ "Ha, did you think you would get away, don't make me laugh little girl. Now be a good girl and stay still." There were seven, Mika knew it. She didn't have a chance. If it was going to work it had to work now._

_ Mika bit her thumb. She could hear her heart beat, the crunching of the leaves beneath seven pairs of feet. The crickets singing the squirrel munching on acorns. _

_ Then, she heard the horde attacking, she slammed her thumb to the earth and screamed, "SUMMONING JUTSU." A puff of black smoke appeared. And there stood to seemingly normal people. But there angry red eyes said something different. _

_ "Take the girl and run." Said one red headed girl. " Take her to the leaf village, she'll be save there." The warriors were still in shock as the black black haired young man picked u the child and did as the other had asked. And the only thing now were the screams of terror for the seven men and the girl attacked. _

_ The other demon held the girl strongly, she cried noiselessly into his midnight blue shirt. He ran as a neck breaking speed, but nether noticed. _

_ And the last thing the girl remembered, was being set down and two leaf ninga runnign out to her._

Mika bolted awake. It had been forever since she had had that dream. She was drenched in a cold sweat. Probably just stress because today is exam day.

She hopped out of bed in her cold white nightgown, and made her purple bed, the light purple walls around her glistened in the early sun.

In her room was a dresser, a bed and a large shelf of book running up one entire wall. For some reason Mika knew six different languages, so she had books in each. She walked into her bath room. The whit e tile felt nice against her feet. She undressed and had a quick shower. She put on her strawberry shampoo. After she smelt like strawberries and mango's, she exited the shower and put on a fluffy white robe. And leaned against the blue walked of her bath room and dried her hair.

She went back to her bedroom and picked out and outfit. First she puled on a fishnet shirt that reached just about her elbows, and over top a short sleeved black button up silk shirt. And a pair of black jean short shorts. And black ninja sandals. She tied her hair into two high ponytails.

She walked into her cheery red walled living room with a brown couch and two green plush chairs. And the past that the blue walked kitchen with a silver fridges and marble counter. She made herself some pancaked wit syrup. After she grabbed two chocolate chip cookies and walked ut the door.

She walked to the next door in her apartment complex, and knocked, she heard shuffling inside and out walked a smiling Naruto. "Oh, hi Mika, exited for the exams. I am. I'm so going to pass this time." Naruto shone is biggest smile at her as they walked to the ninja school.

"Here, I brought this for you." Mika handed Naruto one of the cookies while happy munching on the other.

" Hay, thanks Mika." He said while eating his cookie.

And the two continued to walk to school. Well at least it isn't a repeat of yesterday, and he had to be dragged into class by Iruka sensai.

**Emi: Hope you liked it.**

**Mika: Of course they liked it. Please review. Update come faster that way. **

**Emi: Yes they do. I need to now what to fix if your liking it.**

**Mika: Bye, Bye. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Emi: I beg your forgiveness. I'm so sorry I haven't updates. Please forgive me. I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

Mika P.O.V.

When we made it to school it was practically full already. So we sat down beside each other like usual and waited for Iruka-sensei. I felt the black ribbon I always kept around my wrist. It was like a security blanket, that I always had with me. A promise to always be friends. I had gotten it when I was younger.

Iruka finally came in before I had to think about it.

"We will now start the final exam. When your name is called proceed to the testing room. The test will be on, the clone jutsu."

I felt Naruto freak out. I heard Iruka call up someone, but payed no mind.

"Naruto, look, if you don't pass I don't ether, OK? I want to pass with you, so we'll do it together, K?" I said in what I hoped was a soothing voice.

He looked up, ready to say something when I heard, "Mika Taijiya," I sighed and got up, slightly nervous.

I moved into the testing room. Iruka-sensei sat at a table with ninja headbands neatly folded on a table. They sat there silently, probably waiting for me to do the jutsu.

I stepped forward and closed my eyes, then did the hand sign. I felt my chakra racing through me, and the chakra waiting to replace it. I screamed the words in my head, while picturing 3 perfect copy's

When I opened my eyes. There they were. Exact copy's. I smiled happy about my job well done.

"Congratulation Mika, you are now a genin." he then handed me a headband and I left the room, hoping Naruto would pass to.

End of Mika P.O.V.

Meanwhile

"She was so sweet, I loved her. And why the hell won't she summon us again, it's getting boring down here, and I want to see how she's grown up." Yelled a mystery red head to a boy.

They were in a huge medieval room. With silks and ribbons everywhere. The cold stone walls and floors danced with splashed of reds and oranges, blues, greens, blacks, and whites. And any other color you could imagine.

The red head was sprawled out on the bed, while the boy was trying his best to clean up. "Please just try to be patient, everything with work out..." He stopped only to find the girl had now fallen asleep. He shrugged and continues on with his work.

Back to Konoha

Mika P.O.V

Well Naruto didn't pass. I'm a little sad, but I couldn't graduate without him. So I am now stuffing my face with ice cream, cake, cookies, and any other sweet I could find. It's so weird how I'm still so skinny. But I don't question it. Why should I.

The sun was started to set and well, I was tired so I was about to go back to my room, when there was a pounding on my door. I walked over and opened it. Naruto stood on the other side, with a huge scroll. Wait. No. It's the sacred scroll.

"Mika follow me."Before I could object, and because my mind was groggy from coming down from a sugar rush, he easily pulled me along.

He pulled my to a clearing in the woods. And set the scroll down. I looked it over. Then opened it. I ignored Naruto and looked over the first technique. Shadow clone jutsu. Sounds cool. Naruto sat beside me, still taking. I sighed and put a hand over his mouth.

"Naruto, how about we be quiet, and learn this technique. It looks cool. And we both know you suck at clones. Let's try it. But you have to be silent." I felt Naruto nodded and I let my hand fall. I looked back over to the scroll, and we started to practice.

Time Skip...

We had been practicing for awhile, and Naruto had already perfected it. So had I, but I was really happy for Naruto. He's come really far. I smiled at him, and he was again looking over the scroll. But then I felt a presence. A ninja. The felling of knowing passed over me. There were two people. One was running towards us, while the other was hiding in the tree's. Interesting.

Iruka emerged for the tree's silently. Naruto was too busy panting for exhaustion. The scroll strapped to his back, because we had been planing on going back to the villeinage.

Iruka looked surprised as I looked him in the eyes. He walked in front of us.

"It's all over." He then started to laughed kinda creepy-like. Then Naruto started to as well. What's with the creepy laughing.

Anyway I was going to say something but Naruto spoke up.

"Caught us already, not bad, your fast Sensai, We only had time to learn one technique."

I could fell Iruka's pride and confusion.

"I'm going to show you the technique, and your going to let me pass, so Mika can pass to. I let her down, but now I can make it up to her. Because any one who learns something from this scroll passes." Naruto said.

Iruka's confusion was becoming over whelming. I could scene emotions no problem. The spiritual layer or whatever helped me with that. But I still didn't know anything about it. So I couldn't stop the flood of emotions that always came at me.

I felt it, the air moving. I had to move. I pulled Naruto down on the ground and when for Iruka but he pushed me back. Kunai came flying at us, and it hit Iruka. I gasped as I tumbled onto the grown. I was glad that my chakra was still at it's fullest, but Naruto wasn't doing so great, but he wasn't to tired. He was always a energetic person. But it was because of the Nine Tailed Fox. Ya. I knew. I just did. Like I always had.

So it was Mizuki.

"Naruto, give me the scroll now."

"No Naruto don't, he's not the good guy." I yelled back. I'd usually stay quiet. She how things progressed, but Naruto always was my weak spot.

"Yes Naruto listen to Mika. Mizuki used you to get the scroll. It contains forbidden jutsu, he wants it for his own power." Iruka yelled

"Naruto, Iruka's just trying to scare you because he doesn't want you to have the scroll." Naruto got a confused look on his face and he faced Iruka.

So that's Mizuki's game. He's going to tell Naruto.

"Stop lying Mizuki. Don't let him trick you Naruto." Iruka called.

Mizuki started to creepy laugh. Seriously. What with that creepy laughing.

"Oh, I'll tell you who's really lying."

"No Mizuki."

Mizuki went on like he hadn't heard a thing.

"They've been lying to you your whole life Naruto. Since the decree 12 years ago."

"What decree?"

"Everyone know except you. Iruka's trying to hid it from you even now. He'd do anything to shut me up."

"What is this decree. Why does everyone else know about it."

"Don't tell him it's forbidden." Iruka yelled. I wanted to stop it. But he needed to know. I think not knowing is the worst part for him.

"The decree is that no one can tell you the Nine Tailed Fox is inside you."

I could fell Naruto horror. And Mizuki's sick pleasure and greed. It made me want to puke. He just had to continue. That bastard was pleased with what he's doing.

"The Nine Tailed Fox that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village had taken over your body. You are the Nine Tailed Fox."

"Stop it." Iruka yelled. Like it would make a difference.

"They've all been sneaking around hiding things from you you're whole life. Didn't you think it was strange how they treated you. Like dirt. Like they hated you for just being alive."

Finally I can speak. He's said every Naruto needed to hear. "So."

They all turned to me. Like they had forgotten I was there.

"So what. Naruto is Naruto, every one else is just to stupid to figure it out. They are all scared of things they don't understand. Because they are all trying to live in there perfect little bubble, and Naruto came along a broke it. Ya, the Nine Tailed Fox was horrible. But Naruto is a sweet, clumsy some what idiotic kid, that makes rash choices. He's no Nine Tails." I took a breath after my long winded speech. And I say Mizuki was mad. So I was ready to move at any given moment.

Naruto was staring at me with wide eyes. I smiled at him. Then moved my eyes back to Mizuki. I could fell his blinding rage. But his eyes moved for me to Naruto, and my breath caught.

"Die Naruto" He yelled, he grabbed a large shuriken and swung it at Naruto. I was frozen. And before I could even move series of events had happened.

Naruto had scrambled on the ground to get away from the weapon. And Iruka had taken the hit. I felt searing pain and it pulled me out of my shook. I was felling Iruka'spain.

I ran to Naruto and Iruka, and pulled the shuriken out of his back. But my ears started to ring. Iruka started to talk, but the ringing was getting worse. But then the ringing abruptly stopped and the pain disappeared. And I swear I heard some one say, 'You really are hopeless, But I still hope to see you soon.' At the time I thought it had been my imagination.

I heard Mizuki chuckle as I rose from my knees. I couldn't fell any ones emotions. I smiled. It was like a weight had been lifted of my shoulders. But the knowing was still there. And I knew that Mizuki was going to do something.

"Don't make me laugh. Iruka always hated you. He was orphaned because the Nine Tailed Fox killed his parents. And that beast is now inside you. He'd say anything to get the scroll from you."

Naruto dashed up. He grabbed my hand and pulled my after him. He looked so lost. I squeezed his hand. Hoping it was comforting. I heard Iruka call after us. But we kept running.

I felt a presence. It looked like Iruka. But it wasn't. I knew it. I the saw a Naruto look alike and pulled the real Naruto onto the ground and behind a tree as to not be spotted.

"Naruto, everything Mizuki said was a lie. Give me the scroll-" He didn't finish. I saw him fall, as the Naruto look alike bashed into him.

"It can't be." The Iruka look alike said.

. Naruto handed me the scroll, and fell back onto he tree. His mind and body must be drained. I continued to watch

"How did you know. How did you know it was me and not Iruka?" he asked as he turned back into Mizuki.

'Naruto' then turned back onto Iruka.

"You're a fool. Why are you protecting that freak. He's the one that wiped out you family."Mizuki said.

"I don't care what you say. You're not getting you hands on that scroll." I saw Naruto was getting angry, but it was weird not being able to tell how much.

"As if you could stop me, don't you get it. Naruto is just like me. And his stupid friend wouldn't be able to stop him."

"Don't doubt Mika. She's one of the best in the class, and she could already be a chunin if she wanted. But she waited for Naruto. Those two are best friend. And she'll be able to stop him if she needs to."

Aw. Thank you Iruka.

"But she won't need to." Iruka continued. "Naruto is one of a kind. And most definitely not a beast. He works hard to gain any thing and he puts his whole heart into it. He messes up some times, but he's strong. He's Naruto Uzumaki, of the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

I looked down at Naruto. And he was crying. Well. He always was a softy.

I heard Mizuki speak up again. " Iruka. I was going to save you for later, but I changed my mind. You're finished."

I jumped forwarded at Mizuki, and saw Naruto do the same. We hit him, and he went flying backward. Well. It's what you get for trying to mess with our sensai.

"Not bad, for two little kids."

"If you ever, mess with our sensai, I'll have to kill you." I said. My voice steely and hard. My eyes glaring and unflinching. My rage was building.

"Such big word. I could completely destroy you with a single move."

I looked over at Naruto. And he looked at me. And we knew what are next move was. We did the hand sign. But waited.

"Just try it fool. We'll give it back 1000 fold." Naruto said.

"Let's see you try. Let's see what you can do you stupid kids. Nine tailed Fox, just try it." He yelled.

I smiled. A slightly cruel smile. Perfect time to test the jutsu.

"SHAWDOW CLONE JUTSU." We both yelled together. At least 100 Naruto's and 100 of me showed up. My smile grew. Beat that you bastard.

I saw Mizuki freaking out in the middle of all the clones. I smiled. And I saw all the me's doing the same.

"If you're not coming." Called some Naruto's

"We'll just have to come after you." Some of the me's called out.

Mizuki cried out as the clones attacked.

Time Skip...

Mizuki was passed out and bleeding from the clones attacks.

Naruto chuckled awkwardly, " I guess I got carried away."

"Yep, me too. He just had to pass out so quickly." I said with a sigh. It's a shame really.

"Are you OK, Iruka sensai?" Naruto asked.

Oh ya, Iruka got hurt.

.

End OF Mika P.O.V.

'They're amazing. Naruto wants to surpass all the Hokage, and Mika wants to help and protect the people she care's about.'

**Flashback**

Iruka walked into the Hokage's office to pick up Naruto, who had once again, been goofing off. He sighed as he saw Naruto pouting about being caught.

What surprised him was Mika running past him and into Naruto.

"I can't believe you got caught. Really Naruto." Mika scolded.

"Mika, it's nice to see you again. How have you been." The Hokage asked. Mika flashed him a big smile.

"I'm doing great."

"I'm afraid Naruto's going to have to fix the mess he caused so he would be able to be with you today." The Hokage stated. Iruka smiled. Because he knew how Mika and Naruto stuck together like glue.

"Can I help him. I really want to." Mika pleaded. Which surprised Iruka. Mika was always trying to get out of work at school.

"Why?" He asked.

Mika turned to him. "Because I want to help the people I care about even if it's only with cleaning up. Anything I can do. I want to do it." She smiled a huge smile. " And I won't take no for an answer."

**End Of Flashback**

Iruka smiled at the memory. Of course she got her way. The Hokage as well as all the jounin that had meet her when she had first come to the village had a soft spot for her.

"Mika, Naruto, come here a minute. I have something I want to give you."

The pair walked over to him and he stood up.

"OK, shut your eyes, I have a surprise." The two looked at each other and shrugged and then shut there eyes.

After awhile Naruto got impatient.

"Sensai how much longer."

There was silence and then, "OK, you two can open your eyes now." They noticed Iruka wasn't wearing a headband.

"Congratulation, you two graduate." Mika smiled. Happy that her and Naruto finally moved on to become genin.

"And to celebrate, I have a surprise. We're going out for ramen tonight."

"As long as they have some kind of sugary things. Like cake, or cookies, or-"

"Iruka sensai." Naruto cheered as he tackled Iruka.

"Hey that hurts."Iruka said as he fell onto the tree behind him.

"Come on. I want cake." Mika whined as Iruka and Naruto laughed.

Iruka got up, and pulled Naruto with him. "Alright lets go."

Mika smiled and the three set out for ramen and sweets.


	3. Chapter 3

Mika P.O.V.

To much ice cream. My stomach and head hurt. Naruto had helped me to my apartment. Since he lived beside me. But still. I had had at least 7 bowls of ice cream. And I had major brain freeze.

I sighed as I changed out of my cloths and into a warm dark blue nightgown and snuggled into bed.

End of Mika P.O.V.

**Flashback/Dream**

_Mika felt warm. She was inside She knew. For some reason her 'knowing' as she called it, was acting up more then usual. She knew there was a Jounin just outside the door. Waiting for her to wake up. She sighed. And he was gone in a flash. Gone to get the Hokage._

_ The room was empty. A hospital room. It was large and she was the only patient. It was very clear. Just a bed side table beside her, and her bed. Nothing else. The sky was dark. She had been a sleep for 4 days._

_ Ninja were approaching. She looked at the door as they entered. She saw there eyes widen when they saw her looking right at them . But there faces went back to normal. There were about 20 ninja. But a puff of grayish hair caught her attention. She looked away. And into the face of an older man._

_ He was wearing red robes and a weird wide hat with the fire symbol on it. _

_ "Hello there. I'm the Hokage."_

_ "I know." Mika stated._

_ The Hokage froze for a second, but he smiled a warm smile._

_ "And who might you be?" He asked._

_ "My name is Mika Taijiya." Everyone froze. They must knew about the massacre. Mika felt rage build up. But suppressed it. _

_ "Really. How did you get away. Did someone help you?"_

_ "My brother helped my for part of the way. But he was killed. So I made it the rest of the way... No I had help. I summoned some one. A demon." She stated bluntly. "Two actually." _

_ She felt there shock. "No need to be shocked. I may be young. But I'm very mature. Even more then my brother. And he was 19." Her face was blank. 'Maybe I was damaged.' She thought_

_ Mika pushed the covers off her small frame, and sat Indian style, facing the group of ninja._

_ "Now why don't you tell us what happened." Said the Hokage._

_ Mika sighed. "OK of course. They attacked. My brother took me. We were attacked. I ran. He died. I summoned two demon. One brought me here. While the other killed people who were chasing me."_

_ "How do you now you summoned demons. I'm aware your clan can summon demons. But your so young."_

_ "I know. I always know. There is no doubt in my mind." She stated in a monotone._

_ She felt the meld of emotions. _

_ And suddenly everything crashed down on her. She was alone. She didn't have anyone. No parents. Or family. _

_ She felt her eyes blur. She was numb. Mika closed her eyes. Her muscles tensed. She felt the old man move and sit beside her. She looked up at him. She moved her head to the side. With big eyes._

_ She felt new emotions. And words formed in her head._

_ SO CUTE_

_ Weird. _

_ Mika was still looking up at the Hokage. He was staring at her. He was deducing something._

_ Mika made it easy for him. "Yes. I am the reincarnation. Just like the other five." She stated. Exhausting setting in, even though she'd been a sleep for so long. Maybe it was all the realizations._

_ His eyes widened. The room became tense. _

_ Mika felt something. It was almost invisible. Footsteps. Outside the village. The people had malicious intentions. For her. They wanted her. _

_ Mika hopped off the bed. And headed for the door. Only to have the doorway blocked my the silver haired man. He smiled. Or At least she thought it was a smile._

_ "I have to go." Mika stated. She didn't want to bring problems to this village. They seemed nice. Mika shivered. How had so many survived. Or was the attack not even for the clan. _

_ The realization slammed into her like a thousand bricks. They had invaded to get her. Because of what she could do. _

_ So some must have left after not finding her. _

_ Mika didn't think she could take more realizations._

_ She moved to step around the man. But she felt a had on her shoulder. It was the Hokage. Mika sighed. These people were only trouble._

_ Well if they won't let her leave she better tell them._

_ "There are people invading the city." She stated with certainty._

_ "How do you know?" Asked the Hokage nicely._

_ "I just do. I can fell it. They're after me. Let me go."_

_ But they ignored the last part. Most of the Jounin left. But 2 including the Hokage stayed. _

_ The weird silver haired man. And another man. _

_ "Kakashi, Azuma, stay here a guard her. I'm going." The nice old man said. The other two nodded._

_ Mika moved back to the bed. She looked through the two drawers of the nightstand beside her bed. And found what she was looking for. Two long pieces of string. She put her hair into two high ponytails. Since her hair was matted and heavy. She just wanted it out of her face._

_ She felt the start of the battle._

_ "The fights starting." She said. _

_ "She really is like what the legend tells." Said Azuma. _

_ Mika's eyebrow's scrunched in confusion. 'There must be legend about the power of people born with my power.' Mika thought._

_ Mika stared at the silver haired man. And slightly wondered how his hair stuck like that. She jumped of her bed and walked over to him. She tugged on his pant leg. He bent down to her level._

_ "Yes?" He asked._

_ She didn't answer. She grabbed the end of one of his spiky, gravity diffing hair ends, and pulled it down. She let go and it moved like an elastic band. Popping back into it's original position. _

_ Mika couldn't help it. She giggled childishly. One, at Kakashi's weird hair. And two, is dumfounded, and confused expression. _

_ But she stopped. She felt it. And she saw the two jounin stiffen as well. Somehow five ninja had gotten past the ninja sent out. And were now outside the window._

_ Kakashi grabbed her, and put her in the back of the room. He pulled out some kunai and faced the window. Azuma did the some._

_ Mika, concentrated on their chakra level. She sat down in a meditating position like her father had thought her. Back when she had thought that everyone had the 'knowing.' She concentrated on their footsteps. And it happened. She could see them, and hear there heartbeats. _

_ "A man with a scar on his face has the largest amount of chakra. And a young man, in him 20's has a kekkei genkai." She stated. _

_ The two jounin didn't have time to respond, because they attacked. All at once. Mika noticed that Kakashi had moved his headband. And she gasped. How had she not sensed it. He had the sharingan. _

_ Everything happened in a blur. They fought. And somehow Kakashi and Azuma won. The other ninja were taken away, Mika didn't know were. Because she couldn't concentrate. _

_ He world was spinning. To much had happened for Mika. _

_ Mika took a deep breath and tried to concentrate on the battle going on outside the village. She didn't fell the fight anymore. The leaf village won. She knew it. Like she knew so much. But for once. The 'knowing' felt more like a curse than a gift._

_ Mika felt herself being picked up. She shut her eyes and wished for sleep. But it didn't come. Mika sat back up. Hey wide eyes looking around. No one was there, and the sun was shining in the window. 'Maybe I did fall a sleep." She thought. _

_ She looked over at the bed side table. Cloths were there. Clean, and they smelt like strawberries. Mika smiled. She put on the slightly large blue and gray stripped long sleeved shirt, that acted more like a dress because it reached her knee's. She really was to small. Mika pulled on the little ninja sandals that somehow fit perfectly. And she abandoned the gray shorts. _

_ Mika shrugged and walked over to the window. She opened it and looked out. The village was up. The people were moving. Mika sighed, and jumped out. Landing perfectly on her feet._

_ She walked into the street. People smiled at her. It was nice. Her pig tails were still in. And she looked adorable. _

_ Mika looked at all the shops, trying to get her mind off the sad memory's. She was distracted while looking around that she didn't see a small boy headed for her. _

_ "OW," She yelped as she fell down. She looked up. A small boy in a blue shirt and white short was staring at her. He had black hair and onyx eyes. He smiled at her._

_ "I'm sorry. I didn't see you coming." He said as he helped her up. _

_ "It's fine. I was distracted." Mika felt the need to be childish. She wanted to have fun._

_ "My names Mika, what your name." She asked sweetly._

_ The young boy smiled. "Sasuke. I was just going to the training ground. Want to come with me?" He asked. Mika smiled and nodded. _

_ Sasuke took her hand and lead her through the village._

_ Mika was slightly uncomfortable. Because people were looking at them and saying how cute they were. And Mika wasn't really a fan of cute._

_ But they made it to a large open space. Sasuke lead her to the edge and pull out some kunai._

_ "I train here a lot. Because one day I'm going to be as good as my older brother. Itachi."_

_ Mika nodded. And watched Sasuke throw the kunai. He missed the the center. But hit the target mostly every time. _

_ He seemed disappointed._

_ Mika stood up from her lace on the grass, and smiled at him._

_ "It's OK, Let me show you." She took a kunai from him and threw it, hitting the bull eyes. _

_ "See, if you practice it's easy. Mika showed him the technique and he hit the bulls eye right away. _

_ "See you're a natural."_

_ "Wow. Thank you. I'm glad I got to be your friend." Sasuke said, as he looked at the target. Happy with his work._

_ Mika smiled. She'd had friends back in her village. And now she had one here to._

_ She stiffened. She felt some one. _

_ "Sasuke, mother's wondering why you're taking so long." Came a voice. _

_ A boy appeared. He was young. Maybe 12. _

_ "Itachi. I was just training. And my friend Mika helped me. Look I got it in the bulls eye every time." Sasuke said proudly. I couldn't help but smile. He was so sweet. _

_ "Oh, really. Well that's great. But you've still got a long way to go." Said Itachi. Sasuke stopped smiling. _

_ "I think Sasuke did great. He perfected it, and I only had to show him once." I spoke up. Itachi turned to me. And his emotions made me gag. Uncertainly. Confusion. And so much Guilt. But also. A sort of proudness. He was happy about his brother doing this. But why would had belittled him to?_

_ "You must be Mika." He stated. _

_ I pushed his emotions out of my head. I smiled. "Yep that's me."_

_ "Mika, you should come for dinner. Can she big brother?" He asked._

_ Itachi nodded. _

_ Sasuke smiled and Mika grabbed his hand. Sasuke blushed a little. Itachi noticed, but Mika was oblivious. _

_ "So Mika, have you ever been to the Uchiha compound before?" Asked Sasuke._

_ "Nope. Actually I just got here. I came from another village. And I think I'll be staying here from now on..."_

_ "Why?" Asked Sasuke._

_ "No reason really." Mika smiled a big smile and Sasuke dropped it._

_ But Itachi was curious._

_ Once they made it to the compound, they had to walk thought a maze like trail, until they got to a huge building. Mika looked at it. It looked slightly like her old house._

_ "Mom, I'm home." Called Sasuke as he stepped inside. A pretty woman came out into the front room. She noticed Mika, and smiled, a motherly smile. Mika felt like a rock was in her chest. She missed her family. _

_ "Why hello. Who are you?" _

_ " Hello, I'm Mika Taijiya." She felt Itachi freeze behind her. 'Could he also know about the massacre?' Mika asked herself. But brushed it off. So what if he did._

_ "Well, dinner's almost ready, If you want to wait outside, or maybe play something." Sasuke nodded._

_ They walked outside. Mika let go of Sasuke's hand and hopped out on to the trail of rocks. Sasuke laughed and followed. And Mika felt like she was being watched. But it didn't matter. Not now. She was just a normal kid. Just for today._

_ The two played outside until there were called into dinner. It was only, Mikoto, Itachi, Sasuke and Mika. Apparently Sasuke's father was on a mission._

_ "So, Mika, what brings you here to the Leaf. Itachi tells me you're from a different village."_

_ "My clan was massacred." Mika stated bluntly. _

_ Mikoto's eyes widened, As well as Sasuke's, But Itachi already knew. _

_ "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't know."_

_ "No need to apologize. You didn't know. And I have dealt with the emotions of sadness and loneliness, so I am now fine." Mika said. Which shocked Itachi. A normal child would be crying. Why wasn't she. _

_ "I'm not a normal child." Mika said. She had heard what Itachi was thinking. When someone is deeply in though, or there emotions are strong enough, she can hear there thoughts. _

_ Mika sighed. Wishing she could be normal. No one but Itachi had heard her. Because he was sitting across from her. _

_ The rest of dinner was silent. But it wasn't uncomfortable. It reminded Mika of home. But there wasn't that sadness anymore. She understood she could do nothing._

_ After dinner was done a storm rolled in. "Thank you for dinner." Said Mika politely._

_ "That's fine. I'm happy you could come." _

_ Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed. Rain pelted down. Mika shrugged. She'd been training in worse. She moved for the front door._

_ "You're not going out in this are you. You can stay here. I mean it has to be a long walk home."_

_ "It's fine. I've been out in worse, really." _

_ "No. Itachi walk her home. And take this. She handed Mika a rain coat. It had to be Sasuke's. But it was still to big. She sighed but put it on. Itachi put one on, at his mother's insistence._

_ "By Mika, I can't wait to see you again." Said Sasuke. Mika nodded And hugged him. He blushed. _

_ "So cute." Said Mikoto. As she watch the kids. Mika pulled back and smiled. And Itachi and her set out. _

_ "So you can read minds?" He asked, after a couple minutes of silence._

_ "No. Only if your thoughts or emotions are intense enough. Just take me to the Hokage's building." She said as they exited the Uchiha compound. _

_ He nodded. The two walked. _

_ "I can read your emotions though. Why do you fell so guilty. If you fell so bad, just make up for it. It can't be that bad."_

_ Itachi stopped for a slit second. But now Mika was curious. _

_ "Or is it that bad. What, did you betrayed some one. Or everyone." She said._

_ Again nothing. But the guilt was growing._

_ "Ha, so that's it. Look if you're this guilty, just stop. Or forget it. It's not like you can change it. Things happen." Mika said._

_ "You don't seem broken up that you're clan's died." Itachi finally spoke._

_ "I am, but there's noting I can do. I know that, even without my power. I understand that. Look. You're overcome by so many emotions it makes me want to gag. So it must be awful for you. So just think about what you're doing. Is it worth it. And if it is. Thing about the outcome. Everything you do has an effect. I would know." Mika said. Thinking about her being alone. Maybe she hadn't dealt with it._

_ "You're mature for a child." He said._

_ "You're a child to. And I'm as mature as you. It's no fun, is it. Always having people count on you because of you're power. And don't deny it. I felt it the moment we meant. You're powerful. People look at you differently. Not like a person. But a tool. My family never treated me like that. But the rest of the village adults did. I was the reincarnation of the founder of the clan. A half demon. They though I didn't know. But they forgot. I always know." Mika said bitterly._

_ Itachi face didn't change. But his emotions were in turmoil. Mika stopped and fell on her knees. 'God, this guy had issues. I can't take all the emotions.' Mika thought. She pulled herself to her feet, with Itachi's help. She was shaky, but they continued there walk. _

_ "So, you're a half-demon?" _

_ "No, I have the power of a half-demon. But I'm human." _

_ "Are you going to get revenge?"_

_ "I don't know. Maybe. But I don't want to be consumed by the need for power, and revenge. That's no way to live." _

_ She felt the pang of guilt was getting stronger. _

_ "Look, what ever you're doing, if it makes you fell like this. Just stop. I mean God, I can hardly walk because of it. It's pitiable. You're forcing you self to do something you don't want to do. So stop." Mika practically yelled as they walked into the Hokage's tower._

_ Itachi's eyes widened. "Pitiable?" He asked._

_ Mika nodded. She took off the rain coat, and handed it to Itachi, who took it. Mika walked inside, leaving Itachi by himself._

_ Mika walked to a large door. She knocked._

_ "Come in." She heard. _

_ Mika walked in. The Hokage was sitting inside with Kakashi. _

_ "Mika, we've been looking everywhere for you." Said the Hokage calmly._

_ "I meet someone, and had dinner with them."_

_ "Oh, who was it?"_

_ "Sasuke Uchiha." The Hokage looked up. Surprised. _

_ "Really?"_

_ "Yes. I also meet his brother. I fell bad for him."_

_ "Why is that."_

_ "No reason." Replied Mika. But her voice was distant._

_ "Anyway Mika," started the Hokage, gaining Mika's attention._

_ "We wanted to talk about you living arrangement. I want you to stay in this village."_

_ Mika nodded. " I want to live on my own." She stated. Which surprised the Hokage and Kakashi._

_ "Why?"_

_ "Because, I can. I can be independent. And I want to be. I'm mature enough, and smart enough. It's what I want."_

_ The Hokage sighed. " Alright. But what about tonight?" _

_ Mika though. She wasn't really tired. "I would like to read here. Learn an attack jutsu. Those people will come after me. And I want to be able to protect myself."_

_ "There's no need, and you're so you-"_

_ "I can manipulate chakra perfectly. I want to learn now." Mika stated. Her voice firm and steely._

_ The Hokage sighed. Something he found he did a lot since he meet this girl. _

_ "OK, Those scrolls over there." He pointed over to a large pile. "And Kakashi I want to to help her." The Hokage looked in Mika's eyes, "And no arguments." Mika pouted but didn't argue._

_ In the morning, Mika was asleep, she had fallen asleep, after learning 6 basic techniques, and she had told the Hokage and Kakashi that she never ran out of chakra. Which shocked them both. The Hokage had set up living arrangements, and said he would be paying for them. Mika hadn't argued, because she didn't have any money, and no matter how smart she was, she was still 4._

_ Mika stretched as she woke up on a chair in the Hokage's office. There was an outfit, envelope and a note._

_**Mika, **_

_**I have to go and deal with something, Kakashi brought this. The keys are inside the envelope**_

_**Please be careful, I'll come by later to see how you're doing.**_

_**Have a good day.**_

_ Mika pulled on the cloths. And to her surprise they fit perfectly. It was a pair of jeans and a plain dark green T-shirt. Mika liked it._

_ After she put on her shoes, she set out. There were also helpful directions in the envelope. _

_ She made it to a tall apartment building. She didn't know what floor her room was on. So she walked to a woman setting at a bulky desk. She was old with pointed features and graying hair._

_ "Um, excuse me." Mika started._

_ "Yes dear, are you lost?" She asked._

_ Mika shook her head, "No, I was wonder what floor my apartment was on." Mika handed her the key. The lady looked at it and handed it back. "That's on the top floor honey, the stairs are over there." The lady said sweetly, and smiled, "Would you like me to help you up." _

_ "No it's OK." Mika said as she started up the stairs. She made it to the top without breaking a sweet, and found her room, but before she could go in the door beside her flung pen hitting her. She fell back._

_ "Oh my god, I am so so so so sorry I didn't see you there." The boy continued to freak out. He emotions were nice. Te floated over Mika. Happiness. Excitement. It was refreshing. But there was also sadness hidden underneath. _

_ "It's fine really, I should be more careful."_

_ "Oh, OK, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, who are you?"_

_ "I'm Mika Taijiya. I just moved in." _

_ Then it hit her. The felling of evil. It made Mika's body shutter. 'He's one of them. They are outcasts. Alone. Well he wasn't any more.' Mika thought_

_ "Well, Naruto let's be friend."  
_

_ Naruto's eyes widened. "W-W-What?"_

_ Mika smiled. "I said, Let's be friends."_

_ Naruto smiled. "Sure, Let's go get ramen." _

_ "Sure." I tucked the key and directions in my pocket._

_ 'You know, I think this is going to be a great friendship.' Mika thought as the two walked into Naruto's favorite ramen shop, and Mika touched the black ribbon around her wrist._


	4. 4 Sasuke Fan girls, and NO CAKE

**Emi: I don't own Naruto. Only my OC. **

Mika P.O.V.

I got off the bed. My head groggy. I hated dreams that reminded me of my past. I had my morning shower and got dressed in my normal clothes.

(A.N: Mika's going to wear the same outfit. Like the Naruto characters. But if she wears something different, I'll say. But every other time she's wearing what I explained in chapter 1.)

After getting dressed I put my hair into the high pigtail and I slung my ninja headband around my waist. Then I put on my black ninja sandals and marched over to the Naruto's, via the window. Today was the day we got our teams. And he wasn't going to be late. I hopped into his room, to find him fast a sleep.

No surprise there. I sighed and pulled the blankets off the bed. With Naruto. He felt onto the floor.

"Mika, you've got to stop waking me up like that." He whined. I smiled and picked up the blanket. And made his bed.

"Get up you lazy bones. Today we get out teams."

Naruto jumped up. With a huge smile on his face.

I left him to get ready. I went back over to my apartment, and grabbed a piece of cake. I gobbled it down and had a glass of hot chocolate, and then walked back over to Naruto's, but this time through the door.

Naruto was all ready by the time I got there. Like I knew he would be. But I didn't know who I was going to be on a team with. Oh, well. You can't know everything.

So Naruto and I walked over to the school. We had this weird little kid jump out at us. But other then that it was fine.

We walked into school. And I sat beside Sasuke. And then Naruto beside me. I leaned back and closed my eyes. But then I felt Shikamaru enter. I opened my eyes and smiled at him. He didn't do anything. Typical Shikamaru.

"What are you doing here Naruto. This isn't for drop outs. You can't be here unless you graduate."

I felt an scary aura elope me. "Just say that again Shikamaru. Do you see that head band. He did graduate." I said.

Shikamaru's eyes widened and he sat behind us without another word. I smirked and smiled at Naruto. But then I heard it. The feet of the dreaded Sasuke fan clubs most annoying members. Sakura and Ino. (A.N. **I hate Sakura. **I'm sorry to all you Sakura fans. And I apologize for anything I write about her.) I groaned.

I turned to Sasuke. And felt a pang of guilt. I mean, I had know Itachi was going to do something. If only I had been able to stop it.

But I can say I'm the only person in this class Sasuke tolerates.

"Hey, Sasuke. Sakura and Ino are here."

He didn't move, or say anything. But I could sense his dread. Haha.

But I couldn't really laugh at him. I was hated by every Sasuke fan. Because well, he doesn't hate me. And he hates them. So, it kinda speaks for itself.

Anyway. The two fan girls came barging in. Claiming they were the first in.

Naruto with his poor crush on Sakura, blushed and looked over at her. And then Sakura noticed Sasuke. She came running over and pushed poor Naruto out of the way.

"Um, good morning Sasuke."

Sasuke looked over at her. And I smirked when he got annoyed.

"May I sit next to you" Sakura asked.

Um. Hello. I'm sitting here, thank you very much.

And then Ino came over. Just great. Now there's two of them.

"Back off Forehead. I'm sitting next to Sasuke."

"I was here first."

"I walked into the class before you did. Everyone saw it."

"Dream on."

I pretty much tuned out as more fan girls came over. Which is like every girl in class.

I sighed and stretched out. Putting my feet up on the desk. I wasn't moving. I don't bend to Fan girls.

'Clueless.' Sasuke ad I thought together.

End of Mika P.O.V.

Meanwhile

The picture of Sasuke and Mika were in a crystal ball.

"Most promising new students. Sasuke Uchiha and Mika Taijiya. Are those the kids?" Asked one of the many jounin onlookers.

"Yes." The Hokage started, as he sat at his desk. "There the ones."

"There the only survivors of there clans. And I hear Mika had the ancient power. Am I correct."

That's right." Said the Hokage.

'Hmmm. Naruto Uzumaki.' Thought Kakashi. As he saw Naruto on the floor.

Back at Konoha School

Mika was slowly losing her patience with the rabid fan girls. I mean just how annoying can a group of girl be. Apparently. Very. Her best friend had been pushed by them. And now they wanted to take her spot.

Naruto got mad. He jumped up onto the desk. And glared at Sasuke.

"Naruto, Sasuke, stop acting like children." Said Mika. But it didn't do any good.

"Naruto, hey, stop glaring at Sasuke." Yelled Sakura. With her pack of angry fan girls.

Mika was sure they were glaring so hard, she could see electricity shoot between them.

And just as Mika had known, a guy behind Naruto elbowed him. And before Naruto and Sasuke lip locked, she stuck her hand in between them.

Naruto fell back. "Just like I thought. You two owe me." Mika stated.

Meanwhile

"Did Mika use her power to know that would happen?"

"As of yet Mika doesn't have control of her power. She can't control what she know or doesn't know. I am almost certain she knows were watching." Said the Hokage.

And to prove his point. Mika stiffened. She then waved to know one in particular, and smirked.

There were a few gasps. But Kakashi smiled. Even though no one could tell.

Back at Konoha school

Iruka had walked in and was now staring at a silent class. Mika felt like gagging at the over load of emotions. But held it together.

"Today, you are all ninja's. To get here you faced difficult tacks, and hardships. But that's nothing. What comes next if far more difficult. Now you are only genin, the first level ninja's. All the genin will be grouped into three man squads. And one four an squad. Each squad will be lead by a jounin, an elite ninja.

Mika zoned out chanting, "Anyone but Sakura, Anyone but Sakura. Anyone but Sakura."

While Ino and Sakura fought over who would be in Sasuke's group.

'I just want to be with Mika. And maybe Sakura. But if I can be with Mika I'll be fine.'  
Thought Naruto.

'Groups of three, they will only slow me down.' Thought Sasuke.

"We want every squad to have a equal amount of strengths and ability's. So that's how we set them up. I will now announce the squads. Squad 7. Naruto Uzumaki. Sakura Haruno. Sasuke Uchiha. And Mika Taijiya."

"Are you serious. I have spent the past five minutes chanting, Anyone but Sakura. Why do you hate me Sensai." Groaned Mika.

"I don't hate you Mika." Sighed Iruka. "But anyway. Next, squad 8. Hinata Hyuga. Kiba Inuzuka. Shino Aburame."

"I don't get it. What do you see in a guy like that. He's not so special."Said Shikamaru.

"You are so beyond clueless Shikamaru. Don't you get it?"

"No I don't get in because I'm not a girl."

"You are so full of yourself. Jealousy's a terrible thing. I'd hate to be on your squad."

Mika spoke up. "I don't think it's jealousy, because I don't get it ether."

Iruka spoke up. "Now for squad 10. Ino Yamanaka. Shikamaru Nara. And Choji Akimichi."

Ino started to whine about her team. While Mika was still mad. Very mad. She hated rabid fan girls. That cared more about boys, and knew nothing about life outside their boy crazed bubble.

"Those are all the squads." Iruka finished.

Naruto stood up. "Iruka sensai, why does a great ninja like me, have to being the same group as a slug like Sasuke."

"Sasuke had the highest tied score of all the graduating students. Naruto. You had the worst scores. To create a balanced group. We put the best student. With the worst student."

"Yes, but why does that mean I have to be with Mika." Whines Sakura.

"Well Sakura. Mika had the tied best score. And she could have already graduated. But she choose not to. And she had learned many attack jutsu, while you know none. And she knows Taijutsu and Ninjutsu and even a little Genjutsu. And she's extremely calculating, and never lets her emotions tell her what to do. As you do often." Sakura pouted. With Mika smirked.

'Maybe she'll be useful. But they'll all still get in my way.' Thought Sasuke.

"Anyway. After lunch you'll meet your jounin teachers. Until then class dismissed." Iruka said.

The class filed out. And Mika wanted to go have some cake. She'd only had one piece of cake this morning. And she was dieing. So. She walked back home. And she finished her cake. And after that. She had 3 dozen cookies. She was so happy she had bought them.

She found Naruto sitting in the sun on a huge water tank. She smiled and sat down beside him.

"It's just great right. We get in a team together and Sakura's there." She said.

"I'm more upset about stupid Sasuke. He's so full of himself. And all he ever does is sit there."

"No. He also glares. At everything. I mean. What did that poor window do to deserve all that glaring. Or his desk for that matter. Or the wall. Or that tree from last week. Or the door."

Naruto burst out laughing. And Mika smiled.

"He really does glare at everything."

"Yep. And I bet he has his own personal Emo corner at home."

Naruto laughed again.

"I'll meet you at school. I'm going to get a book. I'll see you there."

"Why are you getting a book?"

"I just have the felling I'll need one. Oh, and don't do anything stupid."Mika said as she hopped off the water tank and jumped into her window.

Mika P.O.V.

Which book. I have to many. I'll be waiting along time. So this one. I picked up a large book. I looked at the title. City of Bones. Cool.

Any way. I'll have some cake. And then I'll go find Naruto. I looked in my fridge. NO CAKE. Oh my god. What the hell. I guess I'll have to eat brownies.

After I ate 2 I left with my book.

I saw Sasuke and Sakura in front of the school. I scrunched my eyes brows in confusion. Damn it. That's not Sasuke. Those are Naruto's emotions. Sasuke never fells nervous. Only angry and annoyed around Sakura.

I closed my eyes, and concentrated. I felt Sasuke's chakra. I took the long way around. It wasn't like I was in a hurry to help Sasuke. So why would I work to get there faster. I made it to the door. I pushed it open. I saw Sasuke tied up on the floor. I burst out laughing.

"Oh, poor Sasuke. All tied up." I laughed until there were tears in my eyes. I gasped for breath. I brushed the tears away and started on the ropes. Once I got there ropes off Sasuke jumped up and ripped the tape off his mouth.

"Damn Naruto." He seethed.

"Look. Naruto likes Sakura. You can't blame him. Please. He just wanted to get her to look at him. Like she looks at you."

Sasuke's eyes widened. But all he did was brush past me.

"You know. I missed you. When you stopped talking to me. To anyone really. I know what it's like. The pain. The need for revenge. Don't forget that." And with that I jumped out of the window. All dramatic like. I am so amazing.

Anyway. I gave upon trying to find Naruto. I mean I could just search for his chakra. But where's the fun in that. So I simply went back to class.

Sasuke was already there when I got there. I sighed and sat beside him. He didn't move. But it wasn't uncomfortable. Surprisingly it was actually nice. I found myself playing with the black ribbon on my wrist. I never took it off.

I sighed and opened my book. Soon. Sakura and Naruto came in. Everyone else had already left. I sighed. Knowing this would happen. But it didn't make it any funner. I focused on my book, and began reading.

**Mika: Hello. I hoped you liked it. Sasuke didn't**

**Sasuke: Hun**

**Mika:Ya, ya. You got bested by Naruto. HAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Emi: While my OC act's like a idiot, here's something to think about. Reviews = Love**

**Love = Inspiration**

**Inspiration = Faster Chapters**


	5. 5 Waiting, Percents, and Fighting

**Emi: I don't oewn Naruto. Only my OC's.**

Mika P.O.V.

OK, let me just point out that we had been sitting here for who knows how many hours. And I wanted cake and silence. But what I got was loud people and a book. That's it. So I was in a bad mood. And Naruto and Sakura weren't helping.

"Naruto just sit down." Sakura yelled for like, the fifth time. I sighed. They were making it hard to read. I was already almost at the end of the book. And some how Sasuke had just sat there this whole time. I sensed he was annoyed. But really.

Sakura and Naruto had been bickering this whole time. And I was almost about to lose it.

"I don't want to. How come our teachers the only one that's late. I'm ready to roll. Believe it. The other groups already meet there new teachers and took off on some adventure or something-"

"Naruto. Just shut up." Naruto closed his mouth. I never spoke to him like that. I guess he got the message.

I looked back at my book. Only to once again be disturbed. I looked up to see Naruto putting an eraser between the door and wall.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Asked Sakura. Sakura walked up to him. "Naruto!"

"That's what he gets for coming late. Surprise!"

"You're asking for trouble. You know you shouldn't do that."

"Ha. Our teacher's a jounin. An elite ninja. You think he'd fall for that." Said Sasuke.

"He's going to fall for it." I said. Not looking up from my book. And just to prove my point. Kakashi walked in. And got an eraser to the hair. Poor hair.

And then, chaos. Naruto started laughing. And Sakura was playing the suck up.

"Hey Kakashi." I said. He looked over and smiled. Or at least I think so.

But he turned back around. And stepped through the door. He picked up the eraser and said.

"Hmm. How can I put this. My first impression of this group. You're a bunch of idiots. But anyway. Why don't we go to the roof."

And so that's how I ended up abandoning my book in the class room. I was now sitting down. With the others. The order was, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and then me.

"All right. Why don't you introduce yourself. One at a time."

"Introduce ourselves. Well. What are we suppose to say?" Asked Sakura.

"Things you like, things you hate. Dreams for the future. Hobbies. Things like that." And again I zoned out. I should really stop, but I haven't had enough sweets to keep me going. And I knew Naruto like the back of my hand. And I didn't really care about Sakura. But I must say. I might like to learn more about Sasuke.

When Naruto spoke I caught some Ramen's and Mika's. But that's pretty much it.

I zoned back in. My minds kinda boring.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. What I like..um.. I mean the person I like is..." She looked over at Sasuke and giggled. "Um.. my hobbies are.. um.." Again she looked over at Sasuke. Seriously. It's a little creepy. "My dream for the future is..." And again. I was wrong. I like my mind better.

"And, what do you hate?" Asked Kakashi.

"Naruto." Yelled Sakura.

Naruto viably deflated. Poor Naruto.

"And you." He pointed to Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things. And I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream. Because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan. And destroy a certain someone."

It then got eerily silent.

"OK, last one." He pointed to me. And Sakura, Naruto, and even Sasuke turned to me. I knew Kakashi noticed.

"Well. My name is Mika Taijiya. I like sweets, and Naruto. I dislike. Stupid, weak, annoying, Sasuke fan girls. My hobbies include, trying to master my kekkei genkai, and eating sweets, as well as hanging out with Naruto. And my dream. Well. It isn't a dream really. More the future. I will destroy a clan, and anyone in it. Adult and children alike."

I finished. 'Just as I thought with those two." I heard Kakashi say. I looked over at him. His eye widened. Then he looked normal. Or I think. I can't really tell.

"Good. You're each unique, and have your own idea's. We'll have our first mission tomorrow."

"What kind of mission are we going to have?" Asked Naruto.

"It's a task that the five of us will do together."

"What? What? What? WHAT?" Naruto asked.

"A survival exercise."

"What? Survival exercise?"

"I thought we were suppose to have a real mission. Not more practice. We already did this stuff at the academy. That's how we got here." Complained Sakura

"This is not like your previous training."

"So, um, what kind of training is it then." Asked Naruto.

Kakashi started to evil laugh. And I must say it was kinda creepy.

"Hey, that's a normal question. What's so funny?" Asked Sakura.

"Well. If I tell you the answer you're not going to like it." Said Kakashi, with more evil laughing. I mean really. Stop it. It's to creepy.

"Of the 28 graduates who just came here, only 10 will be actuated as genin. The other 18, will be weeded out, and sent back to the academy. In other words this is a make it or break it. Pass, fail test. And the chance that you'll fail is at least 66%. See. Didn't I tell you you wouldn't like it." Said Kakashi.

"Then why did you enjoy telling us so much." I muttered under my breath.

"That's crazy. We worked hard to get here. Believe it. And what was that graduation test for anyway."

"Oh, that. That was just to select candidates who might become genin or not."

"What!" Yelled Naruto.

"That's how it is. I decide if you pass or fail. Be at the designated training spot at 5am. And bring your ninja gear."

I saw everyone looking extremely determined. Even Sasuke. I smiled. I would pass this test. So no need to worry. I love knowing.

"That's it. You're dismissed. Oh, and tomorrow you'd better skip breakfast. Or else,you'll puke." Ha. Like I would skip my cake. And if we have to train. I have to pack it on. I might have to go hour's with out my precious cake.

* * *

Well we all went home. It was getting late. And I was tired. So I changed into a pair of dark green pajama pant and a red tank top. I ate something sweet, and read some manga. After it was around 10. I washed the dishes and went to sleep.

I woke up to an extremely annoying ringing. I turned off my alarm clock and got up. I didn't really care what time it was.

Instead of my normal attire, I pulled on a pair of short, light jean cut offs and a white T-shirt. And a white and green stripped cardigan, and my normal black ninja sandals. I then put my hair into a french braid. And put my ninja headband around my waist. Grabbed my ninja tools. Ate, three pieces of cake, with 2 brownies and 5 cookies. And then set out.

I got to the designated spot at 10:47am. I really was late.

"Mika you're late. I was so bored. Why would you leave me here like this." Whined Naruto.

I didn't even have time to sit down, because Kakashi showed up. Good timing.

"Morning everyone, reading for your first day?" Asked Kakashi.

"YOUR LATE." Screamed Sakura and Naruto. What's their problem.

"Well, you see a black cat crossed my path, and I had to take the long way around. Well. Let's get started." Kakashi said.

Kakashi then walked over to a stump and set a clock down.

"It's set for noon." He pushed the large gold button at the top. He then pulled out three bells. "Your assignment is very simple. You just have to take these bells from me. That's all there is to it. If you can't get them by noon you go without lunch. You'll be tied to those stumps over there. And you'll have to sit there and watch me eat my lunch in front of you."

Haha. I love my not-caring-about-rules attitude. I'm so glad I ate breakfast

"What a minutes. There's four of us. How come there's only 3 bells?" Asked Sakura.

"Well that mean that at least one of you will be tied to the post and will fail to complete the mission. That one goes back to the academy. Then again, all of you could fail. You can use any weapons. Including shuriken. If you're not prepared to kill me, you won't get the bells."

"Those weapons are to dangerous sensai." Sakura cried.

I felt an unruly excitement. Not for the killing. But just the need to fight. Why though? I don't really like fighting. So why was I felling this. Was it my demons summons. Father said, that even though demons weren't evil. They did enjoy the thrill of fighting. Maybe it was them.

"When I say start you can begin." Kakashi said.

Naruto pulled out a weapon, and looked prepared to jump and Kasakshi. I grabbed his arm, and pulled the kunai from him. I then put it back in his pack, and closed it.

Naruto looked slightly sad, but perked right back up.

"Get ready, and start." Kakashi said. I jumped into the forest. Not looking behind me. I didn't think he would chase me. But I wanted to be far out of ear shot.

I stopped in a place covered by a huge tree. With bushes and other trees all around. I smiled at my choice. I then did the shadow clone jutsu. Making 8 clones. The me's stood in a circle.

"OK. You three." I pointed to 3 random clones. "Each of you will go to a different one of my team mates. You will then ask if they want to work together. Try to convince them. But in the end if they say no. Come back here, I won't be going anywhere. Oh, and try to make sure Kakashi doesn't see you." They nodded and took off.

I was left with 5. "OK. I'm renaming you. You'll be A, then B, C, D, and E.

"A, you're going to watch the fights. I think once the three do there attacks he'll come after me to finish it. So once there all down, come back right away.

"And then B. Once A's back. Try to find which way Kakashi is coming from. So that C, D, and E, can hide.

"Now C and D. You'll work together. Once Kakashi find me. I'll distract him with fighting. And you'll do a jutsu, I don't really care which one, as long as it gets a bell away safely. Make sure you only take one.

"And them E, your going to make a shadow clone of the bell. So he doesn't know it's gone. I don't want to risk him taking it. We'll wait until the time's up to tell him." The clones nodded. Then A ran off to do her job. While the rest of us just sat. Waiting for word that my team mates had lost.

About 5 minuted later the three clones came back saying that my whole team had said no. Pity. But I had suspected as much. And so. They poof-ed away, and I waited.

* * *

I really don't know how long we sat. Maybe, half an hour. But A finally came back, so B then left. And A disappeared into smoke. Only minutes after, B came back saying Kakashi was coming from the east. So, once I made B poof out of existence, C, D and E went to hide.

I stood up, and waited. He soon appeared though. I was looking right at him,.

"Should have known you'd know was coming." He said.

I smiled. But he was looking at a stupid book. He thinks I'm not an opponent. How dare he. I moved like a flash, never knowing I could move that fast. I pulled out a kunai, but Kakashi moved just in time. But I did rip is vest.

"Well, I suppose I should put his away." he said. But I never gave him a chance. I lunged at him with the intent to kill. He dodged to my left. And I pulled a kunai out in my left hand and ripped his sleeve.

I skidded as I landed. Him to. His book discarded carelessly on the ground. Only then did I notice the blood running from both the places I'd hit him. I hadn't even met to draw blood. Then I felt a Genjutsu. I saw Naruto, broken and bleeding. I stiffened. Kakashi doesn't play nice. I focused on my chakra and a sent it out in a huge wave. I then saw Kakashi staring at me. In a slight daze. But in wore off fast.

I didn't have time to think about my next move, because Kakashi was on me. I barely dodged. And landed gracelessly on the ground.

I jumped up. And dropped the kunai in my left hand. And lunged at him again. And just like a I expected he dodged, and while his eyes were off me for a mere second I pulled the shuriken from my left sleeve and threw 5 at him. 2 hit.

But what I didn't realize was just how fast I had been since I first attacked him. Kakashi almost couldn't see me.

And the minute Kakashi's feet hit the ground I knew the bells had been switched. So I jumped into the forest. Only a blur.

Once I made it far, far away. I stopped. And made sure he wasn't following. Soon after the three clones showed up with the bell, and I was felling a little beaten up. Only now did I notice the various cuts and slashes to my stomach, arms and back. I sighed and pulled out the bandage wrap and gave it to one of my clones, who wrapped it around my stomach, and arms.

I then took the bell and my shadow clones disappeared, and I made my way back to the clearing. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura looked worse for wear, and were sitting very unhappily. Naruto was tied to a poll and Sasuke and Sakura sat on ether side of him. I moved and sat beside Sakura.

Naruto's stomach rumbles loudly. "Oh, stomach troubles. Well, anyway. About the exercise, I've decided, I won't send any of you back to the academy." Kakashi said.

My team mates got excited. Ha. Just wait. "You mean all four of us?"

"Yes, all four of you are being dropped from the program. Permanently."

And there it is.

"Are you sure about that Kakashi sensai." I said as I pulled out the bell.

Kakashi's eyes widened and he looked at he bells on his belt. And one of them poof-ed, and disappeared.

"How did you get that?" He asked. Shocked.

I rolled my eyes. "Let me explain it. I ran deep into the forest, so no one could here would be able to hear I was going to say.

"I then made 8 shadow clones, 3 went to find my _team mates, _and ask if they wanted to work together. None of them did. So with the others I set a trap. One was to go spy on you. Because I knew you'd come after me once you finished with there others, so you could end it. And another was to tell me which direction you were coming from. And the other 3 were to hide.

"The two of the three, would use a jutsu to get the bell away from you and the other would make a shadow clone of it, in case you went to take the bell away. And I was to distract you with fighting. Why did you think I didn't do any fancy, powerful jutsu. It was because I needed all your attention on me. And it even seems like I landed some blows to." I pointed out.

Kakashi stood, stunned. I smiled. Sasuke was glaring as well as Sakura, and I could tell Naruto was torn between being angry, or happy for me.

"Well done Mika. You discovered the true meaning behind the test, and got a bell. Something no one's ever done before." Said Kakashi.

"True meaning. What's that?" Asked Sakura

"It's team work. Why did you thing we were put on teams in the first place. And why there were only 3 bells. I mean really." I said. Kakashi nodded.

"Alright. I'm going to give you one more chance. But I'm going to make it much harder on you. You'll have 3 hours to get a bell. Eat lunch now to build up strength. But Naruto doesn't get any. It's your punishment for trying to break the rules and eat by yourself. And if anyone tried to feed him, that person will immediately fail. I make the rules, you follow them. Got it."

And with that he poof-ed away, and for some reason, took me with him. We were now standing at the edge of the field, behind a big tree.

"Come on Kakashi, I'm hungry to. But I guess I wouldn't like your lunch. I usually have cake. I love cake." I said.

"Cake isn't healthy for you. If you're going to be a ninja-"

"Ya, ya, eat right. Like that will ever happen." I sighed as I sat down. I mean really. Never try to talk me out of eating cake. Naruto tried it once. It wasn't pretty. I got back up. Slightly restless.

"Kakashi. You're not going to have them go after the bell again, so what are you planning?" I asked.

"Just wait, oh and when we reappear over there, try to be intimating, and angry." He said. His eye an upside-down U. So I'm pretty sure he's smiling.

I nodded, only to be transported again. Wind blew and I knew Kakashi was trying to scare them. I glared and crossed my arms. Starring down at them.

"You broke the rules. I hope you're ready for the punishment," said Kakashi after the wind stopped.

He did a few hand signs and the clouds started to move, thunder boom, and lightning flash. Weird.

"Any last words." He asked.

I felt my mouth form a, slightly crazy, evil smile, which scared them even more.

"But you said." Started Naruto.

"Yes?"

"But you said we were a team, That's what you said and that's why Sasuke and Sakura..." Naruto trailed off.

"Were all on this squad. Mika tried to do this before. And were doing it now. So were all in it together." Said Sasuke.

"Ya, that's right we gave our lunch to him because we're part of a team." Yelled Sakura.

Wait. This is all over a lunch. Seriously. Really Kakashi.

"Ya, ya, ya, ya. Believe it. That's right." Yelled Naruto.

Kakashi stepped up. "You're part of a team? That's your excuse... You pass."

OK. I guess it get it now. Maybe. Just a little.

They looked confused.

"You. Pass." Said Kakashi.

"What do you mean. How did we pass?" Asked Sakura. I sighed. These are going to be my new team mates. I'm doomed.

"You're the first squad that ever succeeded. The others did exactly like I said. And fell into every trap. They couldn't think for themselves. A ninja must see through deception. In the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum. That's true. But, those who abandon there friends are worse then scum."

"Oh."Said Sakura.

"The exorcise is over. Everyone passes. Squad 7 starts it's first mission tomorrow."

"Yes." Cheered Sakura.

"I did it. I did it. Believe it. I'm a ninja!" Yelled Naruto.

"Let's go home." Said Kakashi. Sakura, Sasuke and I followed. I was really happy. I mean. From now on I'm going to train under Kakashi, he could help me master my kekkei genkai. Everything is perfect.

So why do I fell like I forgot something.

**Emi: Poor Naruto was forgotten. Hope you liked it. And remember. Reviews = Love**

**Love = Inspiration**

**Inspiration = Faster Chapters**


	6. 6 SO TIRED!

**Emi: I do not own Naruto. Only my OC's.**

Mika P.O.V.

Let's just say, I was to tired, so I didn't do the mission with the rest of my team. I know I was the one talking about teamwork and stuff. But I aaaammmmm sssssssssooooooooo ttttttiiiiiirrrrreeeedddd.

And I don't know why. Ya I can walk around. But I have an unlimited supply of chakra, it isn't even possible for me to fell tired. I just sleep because I want to, not for any other reason. So why is it I fell this way.

So I did a little memory searching. And recalled that every member of the clan must summon there demon on there tenth birthday. That's why everyone starts training so early in life in my clan.

But the clan didn't make the rules. It was just that if someone didn't, or couldn't, they would start to fell drained and they would slowly waist away. And they didn't have an unlimited supply of chakra, so who knows how much longer I'll last, but still. This sucks.

I am 11. Soon to turn 12. And I probably didn't fell the affects because of the unlimited chakra. But now it's all caught up to me. Dad said that your demon summons is like another part of your soul. So that's why this happened.

But anyway. I should find my team. I think I can handle it. So I got dressed and set out.

I went to the Hokage tower, because I knew they'd come here once there mission was done. I couldn't let them know what was happening, they might make me stop being a ninja until I can summon my demon. And I want to continue being one.

So once I made it up the very annoying stairs, I heard Naruto yelling. So they were already there. Cool.

And the minute I walked in I saw Iruka stand and start to yell at Naruto. No surprise there.

But then I heard the Hokage. "Ah. Mika. There you are. Kakashi said you weren't able to do the mission because of an illness. Are you felling better?"

I nodded, but ended up swaying a bit. And Kakashi was some how behind me, and put a hand n my shoulder. The Hokage frowned.

"I'm fine Old Man. Really." I said. Using the name Naruto called him. He didn't look convinced. But I just went and sat Indian style next to Sakura.

And of course the whole time the Hokage had been talking Naruto had been yelling at Iruka for some reason or another.

But then Kakashi punched Naruto and be fell flat on his face. I stifled a laughed.

"Will you put a lid on it." Kakashi said.

Naruto then rolled so he was sitting and started to rub where Kakashi hit him. Kakashi really should learn to hold back sometimes.

"Naruto. It seems you do not understand the tasks you have been given. Listen, there are many different kinds of requests that come into our village every day. From babysitting to assassination. These requests are carefully reported and analyzed. Then ranked A, B, C, or D, depending on there difficulty. We ninja are also ranked by ability. Hokage at then top. Then jounin. Then chunin. And then genin at then bottom.

"At then highest level we select missions and assign them to ninja who have the appropriate skill and experience. And if the mission is successful we receive a fee then supports our village and our work. Since you are untried genin just starting down the shinobi path. You are given D level assignments of course."

And of curse Naruto wasn't listening. I hadn't really been either, but it was either hear Naruto talk abut ramen or the Hokage talk about ninja ranking. So. I was kinda forced to pick the Hokage.

"Silence!" Said the Hokage when he finally noticed Naruto wasn't paying attention.

"Oh. Sorry." Said Kakashi.

"You always lecture me like you're my grand father of something. But I'm not the little brat who used to pull pranks all the time. I'm a ninja now and I want a ninja mission." He said, the he started to pout and turned away from the Hokage. He was so still the little brat.

I heard the Hokage laugh. " Naruto wants us to know he's not a brat. But a former brat. And he wants a mission. So be it."

"HU?" Asked Naruto. Like he though he'd hear wrong. Well he is Naruto.

And then it hit me. I was so tired, I couldn't even read emotions anymore. It was almost nice.

"Since you were so determined, I'm going to give you a C ranked mission. You'll be body guard on a journey."

"Really? Who, who are we -" I put my hand over he mouth. I could only take so much Naruto when I was tired.

The Hokage smiled at me. "Please send in our visitor." I then uncovered Naruto's mouth and moved so I was sitting beside Kakashi's leg. For no reason really. I just felt it would be better to be away from Naruto.

Well at least I still had my knowing. But it was as less keen as before.

I closed my eyes and blocked everything out.

What was wrong with me. Could it be that this whole time I had been wasting away, but just hadn't noticed, so it hit me all at once. Well this is just great.

But there was something in the pit of my stomach when we had been given this mission. Dread. Well. This isn't going to be good. I should probably tell Kakashi before we set out.

A tap on the shoulder brought me back. I looked up to see Kakashi looking down at me. I smiled up, and put all my energy into getting up.

"Mika, are you sure you're OK?" He asked. I nodded.

"I'm fine Kakashi sensai, really." I replied.

"Mika, We're going to be escorting Tazuna to his home. Were going to meet at the village gates in 10 minutes, so pack a bag full of things you'll need OK."

I nodded, and left.

I made it to my apartment in 3 minutes.

I packed 2 changes of cloths, and a bathing suit. You never know if you're going to need one. 15 kunai. 15 shuriken. And I kept a few of each in a pack on my thigh. Both my back pack and pouch were black.

I also pack a water bottle and some cookies, and brownies. To bad cake was to messy.

I put on my backpack and pouch. Since I didn't keep my pouch on all the time. Only for missions. And there were bandaged under the pouch strap, because when the pouch rubs against your skin it really hurts.

But anyway. I made it to the meeting spot a little early. So I saw my team as well of some other guy who was probably Tazuna.

Maybe I shouldn't tell Kakashi about my felling. But it is making me fell a little sick. I suppose I could. So as Naruto ran past me I walked up to Kakashi, glad the other two member's of my team were moving away from us. I stopped Kakashi.

"Yes Mika?" He asked.

"Um. Kakashi. I have a really bad felling about this mission. It's making me fell a little sick." I said.

"What do you mean." He asked all business now.

"Like I know something bad is going to happen." I said. There just weren't words you could put to this felling.

Kakashi nodded. "I'll tell the rest of the team and we'll all be on high alert."

"No. That's a bad idea. One, Sakura would be freaking out, and make it obvious we knew something. And Two, Naruto would be screaming, 'get out here an fight us'. And you know it's true."

Kakashi nodded again. "But what about Sasuke?"

"I think I can tell him. I'll go right now." But before I could Kakashi grabbed my arm.

"If anything happens take Tazuna and run." I raised an eyebrow.

"Do you expect anyone on your team to follow that order. Including me. No one's going to sensai." I laughed as Kakashi let go of my arm and I walked over to Sasuke.

I hadn't actually spoken to Sasuke since he had been ted up, so I walked over kinda awkwardly.

"Sasuke, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked. Sakura glared daggers at me of course, but the Sasuke just nodded and we walked a little away from the group.

"Look, Sasuke, I just want to tell you to be on your guard. There something about this mission that gives me a bad felling."

The Uchiha smirked. "So. What does that have to do with anything. You're just scared."

As he turned to leave I griped his arm hard. "Don't call me scared Mr. Emo. Look. This has to do with my kekkei genkai. Only Naruto and a select few know about it, so you better be damn happy I'm telling you. But you are never to tell anyone else." I said my voice steely. "Part of my kekkei genkai gives me the power to know certain things. I don't have full control, so I just know what ever happened to pop up. Like going left will get me to the candy store faster, or it's going to rain today. Or Sakura's thinking very bad things about me right now." I said.

"And I have a very bad felling about this mission. And Kakashi wanted us to be on our guard. I also now that Naruto and Sakura would only mess up with this information, so it's only me, you, and Kakashi. Got it." I finished as I let go of Sasuke's arm and walked back to the group. Sasuke took a moment to go through everything, and then he followed.

Once Sasuke got back we started walking. Naruto was in the front. We were about a meter behind him. I was on the end. Then Sasuke. Then Sakura, then Kakashi and lastly, Tazuna was on the other end.

"Say Tazuna," Sakura started.

"What is it?"

"You're country is the land of waves right?"

"Yea, what of it?"

Well he sure is a nice person. What ever. It's not really important. I just want to get this over with. The guy was kinda mean. And he was making me very annoyed. I had never been tried before. And I never wanted to be again. Ever.

Everyone stopped.

"Hey. You all just doubted Lord Hokage didn't you. That's what you were thinking.?" Asked Kakashi.

Wow. What did I just miss.

Then Sakura and Naruto started to shake there heads. Ha. So they were doubting the Hokage. He was important. Even though they may not know it.

Kakashi's voice softened. " Well anyway, there are no ninja battled in a C ranked mission. So you can relax."

"So we're not going to run into any foreign enemy ninja or anything like that."

Kakashi laughed. "Not likely."

I then saw Tazuna was wearing an expression I usually saw on people when they were felling guilty, or trying to hide something. This day just keeps getting better.

I sighed as we started walking again. I followed a bit behind. My team mates took the lead while Kakashi and Tazuna were in the middle, and I was at the back.

We soon came to the sweetest little bridge. The birds were singing, and it was a really nice day. There was a slight breeze and the air wasn't to cold or to hot.

I loved the fresh air the most. I took a big breath.

The bridge creaked slightly under our feet as we pasted over it. We kept walking deeper into the forest, and for some reason, I felt slightly stronger, and steadier on my feet. But then I spotted a puddle. But it hadn't rained in mouths.

Odd. I put on a false smile and ran up to Sasuke, brushing Kakashi's arm a little. Naruto had taken the lead again, and Sasuke was beside Sakura.

I almost froze when I felt 2 people watching.

Once I got to Sasuke I took his hand squeezed it twice, while just looking like I was holding my boyfriends hand. While nothing could be more from the truth. I actually didn't like Sasuke like that. More like a brother figure. But that's not the point.

I was glad Sasuke was so smart because, he tensed a little, and he gave a curt nod. You wouldn't have seen it if you hadn't been looking for it.

We're so cool. We're doing stuff in code. I love being a ninja.

And then it happened. Two chains came out of no where and wrapped around Kakashi. I grabbed a kunai from pouch and turned around.

They then pulled, ripping Kakashi apart. If I didn't know Kakashi, I would have though he was dead. But he was harder then that to take on.

The ninja moved behind Naruto.

"Now it's you're turn." I wanted to help, but I waited for the perfect moment to strike. I made eye contact with Sasuke. And somehow we knew what we'd do.

When they threw there chain we jumped. Sasuke threw a shuriken which puled the chain and attached it to a tree, and one second after I threw my kunai onto the middle of the shuriken, trapping them. I then flipped in the air. Gaining as much momentum as possible, and let my foot go down on one of there heads. I then landed and spin, kicking the other in the gut sending his flying.

I stood up, and my mouth dropped open. The one I had kicked when I was in air was was a huge hole I had smashed him into. And the other was laying against a now broken tree. But the part were we had trapped them to was still OK.

Oh. My. God. I can't believe I did that. I've never been so strong before.

Naruto and Sakura looked like they were about to fall over. While I could tell from looking that Sasuke was trying to contain his surprise. And Tazuna looked about to pass out.

Kakashi landed next to me.

"Kakashi!" I heard Naruto and Sakura yell. But we weren't paying attention to that.

"Kakashi. I have no idea how I did that. At all. I've been felling weaker lately, not stronger. I don't understand." I said. My voice barely above a whisper.

"We'll try a sort it out later. But for now we have to tie them up." Kakashi said. He spoke again, but this time louder. "Oh, and Mr. Tazuna. We need to talk."

After we tied them up, we stood in a semi-circle around them, so no matter what, they shouldn't be able to get away. Since they were now awake. I was glad I hadn't killed them. That would have been bad.

"They're chunin from the village hidden in the mist. There specialty is relentless attack. They keep fighting no matter what the sacrifice." Kakashi explained.

"How did you know about our ambush?" One of them asked. You couldn't really tell, because they were both wearing these weird gas masks.

"A puddle on a clear day, when it hasn't rained in weeks."

"In that case. Why did you leave it for the genin to do the fighting?" Asked Tazuna.

"I could have taken them out quickly. But then I would have learned nothing. I had to know who there target was. And what they were after."

"Hm? What are you getting at?" Tazuna asked. Like it wasn't obvious. I mean really. I don't even have to use the knowing to understand that you LIED.

"This. I wanted to know if they were after us, ninja attacking ninja. Or, if they were after you. The master bridge builder. When you put in your request, you asked for stander-ed protection, from robbers and highway men. You didn't say there were ninja looking for you. Hunting you down. If we knew this it would have been a B rank mission or higher. Our task was to simply get you to your destination. And protect you while you finished building your bridge. If we knew we'd be fielding attacks from enemy ninja, you would have been charged for the cost of a B mission. Apparently you have your reason's. But lying to us is not except-able. We are now beyond the scope of this mission." Kakashi said, somewhat intimidatingly.

"We're genin. This is to advanced for our level of training. We should go back. And I really think we should treat Naruto's wound and get the poison. Back in our village we can take him to a doctor." Said Sakura. She was only scared. To scared to continue. Tazuna would die without us.

"Naruto's hand could become a problem. I guess we should go back to the village." Said Kakashi. Wait Naruto hurt his hand. Damn it. I was careless.

Naruto looked mad. I zoned out. I knew Naruto was going to do something stupid. I had been his friend for more them 5 years. I could just tell with out the knowing. I smiled. Naruto could read me to. I was like an open book. I was glad Naruto was so adsorbed in the mission that he hadn't really been paying attention to me, or he would have noticed something wasn't right.

The next thing I knew Naruto was shaking me.

"Mika, you've got to help me. I'm to young to die."

"What did you do this time?" I asked.

But Naruto had already moved on and was flailing about.

I moved over to Sasuke.

"What did we do to deserve team mates like this." I said. He nodded and we stayed silent after.

I was happy to be on a team with Naruto. But I had a limit of how much Naruto I could take in a day.

Soon we started to walk again. And it was quiet. The birds were making my spirits brighter, and I still felt slightly drained. But I felt a little better after entering the forest. I didn't know why. But why question it. If it helped, just let it help.

Kakashi had never asked me how I did it yet. He hadn't said anything about it. I didn't know if it was a good think or a bad thing. Personally I was hoping good.

I was still down though. I couldn't sense chakra, and I don't think I could stand another fight. I just hoped there wouldn't be anther fight. But of course, with my luck, there will be.

I should have just slept in this morning.

**Emi: So how did you like it? I hope it was good. I worked so hard to have it up, since there was so much inspiration from all of you. And because of that inspiration. I have another chapter ready to put up soon. And it's all thanks to you. So THANK YOU. I was running low on my INSPIRATION SUPPLY. Duh duh duh. But don't worry the INSPIRATION SUPPLY is your friend. **

**Review = Love**

**Love = Inspiration **

**Inspiration = Faster Chapters!**


	7. 7 I have things I need to do!

**Emi: I do not own Naruto only my OC's.**

Mika P.O.V.

Soon we come to a huge lake. And another thing hit me. Like the strength in the forest, which was now gone might I add. I felt truly aware for the first time. I could see through the fog. I could fell the tiny breeze. I could hear things from far away. I also felt calmer, more balanced. My mind perfectly at ease.

What the hell was happening today. I just don't understand anything.

Then I heard a boat. Paddling softly. I looked out. One man was aboard.

"Kakashi, there's a boat approaching at 12 o'clock. One man in it, and he's paddling."

Kakashi looked out, but I knew he wouldn't see anything. I didn't know how I saw it.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Positive."

"Good. Everyone. The boat's going to be here soon. It's going to get us across the the water and onto the island." Said Kakashi.

"What boat?" Asked Naruto.

But Kakashi ignored him.

The boat came soon after. And Naruto jumped in.

"I want to sit in the front." He said, and sat down.

I sighed and sat in the middle and Sasuke sat beside me. Sakura sat a little in front of us. And the two adults sat in the back. The man stood in the back, just like I saw. I just wanted to know what was going on. But I suppose there's no point in wondering. I'll find out when I find out.

It was so much different then knowing though. I could hear then waves perfectly. And I almost though I could hear everyone's heartbeats. And taste the salt in the air.

But anyway. We sat silently. Until Sakura pointed out the obvious.

"This fog's so thick. You can't see anything."

"The bridge isn't far now. Our destination's just ahead. The land of waves." The paddle guy said.

And right after we could almost make out a tall bridge. And, as we got closer, it became easier to see. There were concentration equipment and half finished things.

"Wow, It's huge-" I put a hand over his mouth.

"Naruto, are you an idiot. Why do you think the motors off. It's so we aren't found. And if you're loud. We're going to be found. So it defeats the whole purpose. So shut up." I said. Naruto nodded, and I moved back into my spot.

"Mr. Tazuna. Before we reach the pear I want to ask you something." Started Kakashi. "The men who are after you. I need to know why. If you don't tell us. I'm afraid I'm going to have to end this mission when we drop you ashore."

It got quiet and everyone turned to Tazuna.

"I have no choice but to tell you. No. I want you to know the truth. Like you said, this is beyond the scope of your original mission. The one who seeks my life is a very short man who casts a very long and deadly shadow."

"A deadly shadow? Who is it?" Asked Kakashi.

"You know him, or at least you've heard his name before. He's one of the wealthiest men in the world. The shipping magnet Gato."

"HU? Gato? Of Gato transport? He's a business leader, everyone knows him."

"Who? Who? What? What?" Whispered Naruto.

"Gato. He's a very powerful tycoon from a famous company that's true. But under the surface, with the same ruthless methods he used to take over businesses and nations, he sells drugs and contraband. Using gangs and ninja. It was one year ago when Gato first set his sights on the land of waves. He came to our island and used his vast wealth to take total control of our transport and shipping. Anyone who stood in his way simply disappeared.

"In an island nation a man who controls the sea controls everything. Finance, government, our very lives. But there's one thing he fears. The bridge. When the bridge is complete it will join us to the land and that will break his control. I am the bridge builder." Tazuna finished.

"So that's it. Since you're in charge of the bridge you're in this gangsters way." Said Sakura.

"So that means the guys we fought in the forest were working for Gato." Stated Sasuke.

"But I don't understand. If you knew he was dangerous. If you knew he'd send ninja to eliminate you, why did you hid that from us?" Asked Kakashi.

"Because the land of waves is a small impoverish nation. Even our nobles have little money. The common people who are building this bridge can't pay for an A, or B ranked mission. It's to expensive. If you end the mission when you drop me ashore there will be no bridge. They'll assassination me. Before I reach home.

"But don't fell bad about that. Of course my sweet little grandson will be upset. He'll cry, 'Granddad, I want my granddad.' And my daughter will condemn the ninja of the hidden leaf blaming you for abandoning her father and living her life in sorrow. Oh well it's not your fault forget it." Tazuna said.

I spoke up. "Look I don't really care about your family or any of that. I just want to know if you have cake at you're house. Because I haven't had any in at least 3 hours. And I think I'm going crazy. So do you?" I asked.'

Tazuna nodded.

I smiled. " Well I say we guard him." I said.

"Well, I guess we have no other chose. We'll have to keep guarding you." Said Kakashi.

Yes. Cake. Here I come.

"Oh. I'm very grateful." Said Tazuna.

It got quiet soon after.

"We're approaching the shore." Mr. Boat Guy broke the silence. "Tazuna we have been very fortunate no one had noticed us so far."

"Nice going."

We entered a tunnel. And when it ended my eyes widened. In side was an amazing crystal water. I hadn't been able to see because of the fog. And it was still light out. My mind was still in that weird state. So I could still hear everything. And it was almost hurting my ears.

The boat pulled up on a dock and we all got off. I pulled on my backpack again as I hopped out.

"That's as far as I go. Good luck." Said Mr. Boat Guy.

"Right. Thank you for taking such a risk." Replied Tazuna.

"Just be careful." And with that Mr. Boat Guy was off.

"OK. Take me to my home and I mean get me there in one piece."

"Right." replied Kakashi.

We turned and started walking.

"Oh. Tazuna. If you actually don't have cake. Bad, bad things with happen." I whispered, and skipped up to walk beside Naruto.

Well we were walking on a dirt path. Not much going on really. But I was slowing down some, as we got farther from the water, my senses were returning to normal, and I was felling even more tired. Every time I got super strength or keener senses my body seemed to get weaker after they were gone.

I swayed and almost toppled over, but someone stopped me. I looked up to see Sasuke. The rest had continued walking, they probably hadn't even noticed we'd stopped.

I stood up. "Sorry." I said. I tripped over my feet. Damn it.

I felt arms helping me up. Sasuke was standing there. He had an arm around my waist, and I leaned on him. And we started walking again.

"What's wrong? Your never this weak." Said Sasuke.

I laughed weakly. I saw no harm in telling him. Or maybe it was because my mind was so fuzzy. "There's something about my kekkei genkai no one outside my clan knows. If some one is unable to master the kekkei genkai by there tenth birthday, they waste away. And eventually die." I felt Sasuke tense.

"You mean you're going to die soon. Why don't you just tell someone-"

"No point. They can't do anything. And I can't just master my kekkei genkai. It's s much harder then that. I should to have been taught. But my whole clan died. And there's a huge issue keeping me from master my kekkei genkai to."

I could tell Sasuke wanted to ask what. But I felt something come from behind us and pulled us to the ground. Just in time for a huge freaking knife to pass over our heads. Damn it. This is most definitely the worst day of my life. And that's saying a lot.

The knife cut into the tree in front of the rest of the group. And they were only a meter in front of us. Sasuke helped me up, and stood slightly in front of me.

I leaned on him, felling like my knee's were going to buckle under me.

Then some odd looking gut jumped onto the huge knife's handle. He had bandages covering his mouth, and he wasn't wearing a shirt. His pants were a gray green color, and he was wearing weird arm warmers. And why the hell do I care what he's wearing.

OK, calm down. Even though you're completely useless. It don't matter. Oh. What am I kidding. I'm just going to hold every one back in this state. I have to some how get that strength I had in the forest. But how? How did I go it. Well. The deeper into the forest the stronger I got. What ever it'll come to me. Hopefully soon.

"Well, if it isn't Zabuza Momochi. Rogue ninja from the village hidden in the mist." Kakashi said.

I saw Naruto look back at me. And his eyes widened when he saw me. Did I really look that bad. I made eyes contact with Naruto and smiled at him. No need for him to worry. I looked back at Zabuza, and I could tell Naruto was still looking at me.

My vision was fading slightly and breathing was getting harder. I leaned more on Sasuke. My hearing was fuzzy and I couldn't hear the conversation. I knew it was getting even harder to see then before.

I felt myself being picked up.

"Mika, you're to weak to fight. Stay hear and don't make a sound." Sasuke said. He then disappeared. I think he put me farther into the forest to hid.

I felt my body relax. It wasn't listening to my command to move. I stayed completely still. My breathing was slowing down. And I couldn't control my body.

Black was at the edges of my vision. I wanted to do something anything. I had things I needed to do. I didn't fear dieing. But I wasn't going to die. No now. And not for along time.

But I still couldn't help it as I slipped into a cold black void. And my breathing stopped.

**Emi: Duh, Duh, Duh. What going to happen? **

**Review's = Love**

**Love = Inspiration**

**Inspiration = YOU GET TO FIND OUT WHAT HAAPENS NEXT!**


	8. 8 Voices, Katana's, and Trackers

**Emi: I don't own Naruto. Only my OC.**

Mika P.O.V.

It was cold. And dark. I was just there. I couldn't see anything. Or hear anything. And for some reason I wasn't scared. I almost wanted to call this place home. Like I belonged here. In Hell. I was in Hell. I knew it. I just did.

Then I heard a voice. A female one.

"She'll be fine I'm sure. She perfect though. And she's all grown up. But her internal wounds are something else. I thing we'll have to push her soul out of her body to heal them."

What does that mean?

Another voice came in, it was male.

"I know you can hear us now. There is a type of healing that demon's use when they're near death. A demon's body is strong, but the soul is in no way special, it's just ordinary, and if the body heals to fast, it can damage the soul. So when the soul is pushed from their body for an certain amount of time, the demon's body will heal faster then the already fast pace, and the soul with remain unharmed. So that's what we're going to do. It'll be fine. You'll come back to you're body when it's all healed."

And with that everything got silent again. And then I felt like I was being pulled. It wasn't painful. Just odd. And I then fell unconscious again.

* * *

I opened my eyes. It was misty, but I could still see everything. It was just a little hazy. I stood up and I expected to fell weak, but I felt normal. I smiled and went to find my team.

I found them guarding Tazuna in the middle of a clearing. I ran up to them. Careful the look around. I walked right to Naruto.

"Naruto, what's going on?" I asked. But he didn't say anything back. I went to grab his shoulder, but my hand went right through him. I looked down at my head, and I could see right through it. It was also like water.

Could what those people have said been true. Did they really take my soul out of my body. And if so, when will I get my body back.

Yep. So the worst day of my life.

But then a bolt of chakra came at us. And Kakashi became clearer. I suspected the others could see him to. I walked around the little circle, past Naruto, and Sakura, until I saw Sasuke. His eyes were wide, and unfocused. He looked nervous.

"Sasuke come one. Snap out of it." I knew it was no good. But I couldn't just stand there.

I gaped as he slowly grabbed his kunai with both hands.

"Sasuke. Calm down . I'll protect you with my life. I will not allow my comrades to die. Trust me." Said Kakashi. I sighed in relieve.

I was useless. All I could do was stand here.

No. I will find a way to be useful. I can. All I need to do is look. What if I could touch something. I just need to focus on doing that.

I'm getting the same felling I got near the water before. I noticed a large lake not far off. Maybe I could do something with it. But what. Hmmm.

I closed my eyes. And focused on Naruto's heartbeat. I heard it hammering in his chest. I also felt the Nine Tails hiding away in Naruto.

I focused on the chakra he had. And the pace of his breath. I matched out heart beats and chakra levels. Until I felt like I was Naruto.

I opened my eyes. And sure enough. I was in Naruto's body. I resisted jumping for joy, since it was be a little inappropriate for the situation. So when you're only a soul, you can possess people. I like it.

I felt Naruto's soul resting inside him. Which means he's not walking around freaking out. Good.

And then I felt it a presence behind me.

"It's over."

I jumped away. Landing on my feet. I won't let anyone hurt Naruto.

I took a deep breath to relieve the tension in my body. It was kinda hard to breath.

I then noticed Kakashi and Zabuza. Kakashi was blocking Zabuza from moving. Then I noticed the water gushing from Zabuza's wound. A water clone. Which means the real one's still lurking somewhere. And then I saw him appear behind Kakashi.

"Kakashi sensai, he's behind you." I said. My voice calm somehow, and it sounded like Naruto. But I guess it's to be expected.

Kakashi turned around and Zabuza's giant knife cut him in half.

But it was only water.

Kakashi then appeared behind Zabuza, and put a kunai to his throat.

"Don't move. Now it's over." Kakashi said. Like that would help. You should have just killed him. It's not like he's going easy on us. He would kill us if given the chance. If some one's not going easy on you, don't go easy on them.

Then I felt it. It was the same pulling sensation. But why so soon. I though it would have been longer. I felt my vision blur. And everything when black. Again.

* * *

Well. I was cold. I know that much. And very annoyed.

"Well, you're all healed." Came the same male voice.

"Yep. And I'll be sending you a a little present. I think you'll like it." Laughed the female.

I still couldn't move. So I couldn't open my eyes.

And the pulling felling happened again. And to tell you the truth, I was getting a little irritated with how many times I had black out today. Not that it helped much. Because I black out anyway.

* * *

I felt grass. And a cool breeze. I hate being knocked out. It's very annoying. I never intend to be knocked out ever again.

But that's not the issue. The issue is I can't move my body. So I'm stuck, while I want to be with my friends fighting. And I also wonder what she meant by present. Could it be a weapon. I hope it's a weapon.

I forced my eyes open. It was misty. But I could still see. I moved my body into a sitting position. When I felt some thing cold. I looked over and saw a silver katana with a red hilt. I took it. Who am I to pass up a cool weapon. I also saw a black belt with a sheath on it.

I jumped to my feet. Happy my body was working again. And put the belt on thrown the loops in my jean shorts, and tucked the sword into the sheath. I then walked silently to the clearing. And I saw Zabuza and Kakashi fighting on the lake I had seen earlier.

I walked behind my team.

"Hi, Naruto." I said.

Naruto jumped and spun around.

"Mika! I was so worried. You missed everything. Where were you."

" I was ill. I wouldn't have been any help."

"Oh. But at least your OK." Naruto smiled. But then he turned back to the battle. His face serious.

I stood behind him. Still tired and happy I didn't have to fight. I could fight later. It's not like I searched for fights like Naruto did.

My eyes strayed from battle as I felt a presence. I couldn't sense it. But I knew it was there.

My eyes drifted in that direction, but I brought them forcefully back, and focused on the battle. But I already knew the person knew I had seen him or her.

I sighed.

The battle continued but I was unfocused and tense. Wondering if the person was on enemy or not. I'm guessing enemy.

It started to rain and my eyes snapped back to the battle. There were two water dragons fighting. Clawing and biting each other.

I could tell every one was focused on the battle. I was more focused on the mystery person's movements. Wanting to know the minute they attacked. I could fell them watching, waiting. And it was creeping me out.

I heard Zabuza and Kakashi talking. And the mist wasn't as dense. I took a deep breath. Calming my nerves.

Only to have a huge freaking wave come at me. I jumped up just in time, but the rest weren't so lucky.

I landed on a tree a little way's away. So the tree wouldn't be broken by the force of the water. I then hopped forward from tree to tree so I could get back to the clearing.

I saw the water smash Zabuza into a tree. And Kakashi threw kunai hitting him in the arms and legs. I winced slightly. I never did like blood.

I noticed Kakashi was in the tree Zabuza was pinned to.

"You're finished." Said Kakashi. And I could hear the water moving back into the lake. Pulling trees and other things with it.

"How. Can you see into the future?" Asked Zabuza.

"Yes. This is your last battle. Ever." Said Kakashi as he raised a kunai for the finishing blow.

But before Kakashi could make his move, needle shot out from where the person was hiding. Hitting Zabuza. Zabuza fell to the ground.

And I finally saw the mystery person. He had to be around my age. With long brown hair pinned up in a cloth. With a few strands hanging out. He had on weird outfit. And I really didn't care to tell you the truth.

He was also wearing a mask with slitted eyes. And two red markings. One was swirling, and coming from the right. While the other was under neath. And it was a plain red line stopping halfway into the mask. And it was coming from the left side.

The boy laughed.

"You were right. It was his last battle." he said.

Kakashi jumped down to Zabuza's body and felt for a pulse on his neck.

"No vital signs." Kakashi sighed. And turned to face the boy.

The boy then bowed his head. "Thank you. I've been tracking Zabuza for a long time. Waiting for a chance to take him down."

"By your mask I see you're a tracker ninja from the village hidden in the mist." Said Kakashi.

"Impressive. You're well informed."

I focused on his chakra levels. They were surprisingly high. Almost close to Naruto's. But Naruto still had the most chakra out of everybody I know.

"That's correct. I'm a member of the elite tracking unit of the village hidden in the mist. It was my duty to stop Zabuza." Said the boy.

Naruto probably said something stupid and Sakura corrected him. But anyway. He must be near my age. Wow he's so young. But you never know, he could be really powerful.

Naruto ran up to him. He looked mad. He looked back at Zabuza and then back at the kid.

I jumped down from my branch and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. He looked at me and I smiled. Kakashi then came and stood behind me. It looked like he was keeping an eyes on Naruto.

I then turned my head to face the boy in the tree. I smiled at him. And then he disappeared as wind surrounded him. He then reappeared beside Zabuza. He behind down, and picked up Zabuza, leaning him on his back.

"You're struggle is over for now. I must deal with the remains. There are many secrets in this body, and they must not be allowed to get into the wrong hands. Please excuse me. Farewell." And with that wind surrounded them, and they disappeared.

I narrowed my eyes. Some thing didn't fell right.

"What! He disappeared." Yelled Naruto.

Kakashi sighed and pulled the headband back over his sharingan eye.

Naruto ran over to the tree the boy had been in before.

"Naruto. He's gone. I can't fell his chakra." I said.

Kakashi looked at me.

"And where were you this whole time?" He asked.

I didn't answer. I didn't want to. I didn't care what they though.

"Ya. Mika. Where were you. Did you run off?" Yelled Sakura.

"No. I was busy." I said.

Sakura didn't look convinced.

"We haven't completed our mission yet. We still have to get the bridge builder to his bridge." Kakashi said.

"Sorry I caused all this trouble. But you can rest at my house when we get to the village." Said Tazuna.

I smiled. I'm going to get cake. It'll make up for the whole almost dieing thing.

"Alright lets get a move on." Said Kakashi as he started walking towards the village. But he froze. And so did I.

I felt almost no chakra in Kakashi.

And he collapsed.

I ran towards him, everyone following.

"What happened?" Yelled Sakura.

"I can't even fell Kakashi's chakra. He collapsed from exhaustion. He should be fine with some rest." I said. But the only problem now. Is how we're going to get Kakashi to Tazuna's house.

**Emi: I finished. I felt so bad about ending the other chapter like that. So I worked really hard to finish this one as soon as possible. **

**Reviews = Cake**

**Cake = Mika annoying me till I update**

**An Annoying Mika = Faster Chapters!**


	9. 9 Chakra Control, and Apathy

**Mika: Emi Fumiko doesn't own Naruto. Only her OC's.**

Mika P.O.V.

Once we got Kakashi back to Tazuna's house, I realized I was felling a lot better. I think I got all my chakra back. And my mind was clear. And I didn't fell tired. Good. I hated felling tired.

And I finally got my cake. It was so good. I missed it. I mean. Ya. I could have just eat the cookies and stuff. But I wanted to save them. So. I took a piece of cake and devoured it.

After eating my cake and blocking out Sakura's annoying rambling. I made my way back to Kakashi's room. Because I knew he was awake.

My other team mates, and Tazuna followed me. I made it into the room, and sat beside Kakashi. He was still laying down.

"Hey look, sensai's coming around." Said Naruto as he to came into the room. And for some reason Sakura sat beside me.

"Listen sensai. Your sharingan is amazing and everything. But if it puts this much strain on you. Maybe it's not worth it."

I sighed. She would never learn. We couldn't have defeated Zabuza with out it. And she wants him to stop using it.

"Sorry." Kakashi breathed out. Probably thinking the same as me. I could tell Sasuke was with all the annoyance he was felling. I stifled a laughed.

"Well you did take down one of the most powerful ninja assassins. So we'll be safe for awhile."Said Tazuna.

"Right but, the boy with the mask. What about him?" Asked Sakura.

"He's from the elite tracking unit from the village hidden in the mist.-"

I felt it. Zabuza's chakra. I almost swore. I mean. What do we have to do to kill this guy.

I wouldn't have felt it if I hadn't sent out my chakra throughout the island looking. It was so depleted I almost missed it. I saw the others listening but I was to busy.

Zabuza's chakra wasn't moving. And I sensed the tracker with him. I resisted the urge to throw something. I kept my face neutral.

"The ANBO black opes, also known as the inferno squad, destroy all traces of a rouge ninja's body. The shinobi's body contains secrets. Jutsu, chakra, special medicine used on his body. These or the secrets of his village, if his enemies find them. His people will be in grave danger.

"For instance if I were to die at the hands of an enemy, he would try to analysis my sharingan. In the worse case my entire jutsu could be stolen and used against our village. It is the sacred duty of the shinobi trackers to prevent this. To keep the village secret safe. If a ninja betrays his village, the trackers hunt him down, obliterate him. And eliminate every trace of his existence. That's there specialty."

Kakashi sat up as every one else digested the information. He raised a hand to his forehead. And looked like he was thinking something over. He probably had a felling Zabuza was still alive.

"Hey are you OK? Sensai?" Naruto asked Kakashi.

Kakashi was jolted out of his thoughts. He then lowered his hand and focused on us again.

"Oh. Ya. To finish what I was saying. Tracker ninja deal with the body immediately, on the spot, so there's no room for error."

"Is that really important?" Asked Sakura.

I sighed loudly.

"What do you think. The tracker ninja we meet didn't deal with the body right there. For some reason he took the body away. When he should have dealt with it right there. And the weapons. I mean throwing needles aren't used to kill. " I said.

"No way." Said Sasuke. And he also looked deep in thought. While Sakura and Naruto were clueless.

"None of it adds up." Muttered Kakashi.

"What are you all yammering about you demolished that assassin." Interrupted Tazuna.

"Here's the truth Zabuza's still alive." Stated Kakashi. Sakura, Naruto and Tazuna freaked. And Tazuna's daughter gasped. I hadn't bothered to learn her name. So lets call her Miss. Daughter.

"But we saw his body. Believe it!" Yelled Naruto.

"Kakashi sensai you checked him yourself, you said his heart stopped." Said Sakura.

"His heart did stop. But that was just a temporary state, to simulate death." Explained Kakashi.

I was getting bored with the conversation so I decided to sped things up. "Look. The weapons the tracker used aren't to kill. They rarely do. But they can be used to simulate death, or knock a person unconscious. And the trackers rare behavior. Like moving Zabuza when she shouldn't have. Makes me believe he was on Zabuza's side." I said.

"But how can you be sure?" Said Sakura.

"Because. The tracker was there through almost the whole time I was . And he didn't help once. He only stepped in when Zabuza was going to die. And his odd behavior on top of it."

"Still Mika. You have no prof. So it's only a theory." Sakura Said.

I was getting annoyed with her.

"No. it isn't." I said my voice low. Almost feral. Sakura shuddered.

"But still, how do you know we can't be sure." She squeaked.

Zabuza it still alive. That is the end of it."

Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi believed me. Or at least Naruto and Kakashi. They all knew of my knowing. But Sakura remained unconvinced.

"So we have to prepare." I finished.

"How can we prepare when Sensai con barely move?" Asked Sakura.

Kakashi laughed. "I can still train you."

"Hold on, a little last minute-" I put a hand over her mouth.

"What other option do we have. Think before you speak. Do not criticize think and not have another idea ready." I growled so only she could hear.

Sakura nodded and I dropped my head.

"Listen. I bet Zabuza because you all helped. You've grown. Naruto."

"Huh?" He asked.

And I think Kakashi smiled at him. But with the damn mask in the way who knows.

""You've grown the most." Kakashi said.

Naruto smiled. And I smiled at him. He had grown. And I was proud of him.

"So you noticed Kakashi sensai. Now things are going to get better, believe it." Naruto said.

"I don't believe it, and nothings going to be good." Came a young voice.

I turned and saw a young boy. He wore a pair of green overalls and a beige T-shirt with whit sneakers and a white fishing hat with two blue strips on it. And he had dark brown, blackish hair. And he looked pretty young.

I felt sadness, and loneliness. I didn't really care. Naruto used to fell like that to. But he was also bitter, unlike Naruto.

"Who are you?" Yelled Naruto.

"Oh, Inari. Where have you been?" Tazuna asked. And Inari ran u to him, and they hugged.

"Welcome back Grandpa." He said.

"Inari that was very rude. These ninja helped your Grandpa, and brought him here safely." Scolded Miss. Daughter.

"It's OK. I'm rude to them to." Laughed Tazuna. Ain't he nice.

Pretty much he glared at us. And we looked back at him. It was boring.

Ever since I got back from Hell. I've been felling different. More wild and feral. Whatever.

The weird kid, or Inari, turned to Miss. Daughter and said. "Don't you see mom. There people are going to die. Gato and his men will come back and find them and wipe them out." More like he whined it.

"What did you say brat. Listen up. You know what as super ninja is. While that's me only a lot better. I'm going to be Hokage. This Gato or Plato, or whatever he's called is no match for a hero like me."

"Ha, there's no such thing as a hero. You're just full of stupid idea's."

"What'd you say." Yelled Naruto as he walked forward. I grabbed his arm and easily contained him as he struggled and yelled.

The turned his back to us.

"If you want to stay alive you should go back were you came from." And he continued walking to the door.

I sighed. This is why I'm not a fan of kids.

"Inari what. Where are you going?" Asked Tazuna.

Inari opened the door and said, "To look out at the ocean. I want to be alone."

I was still holding Naruto back as he continued to pull.

"Sorry about that." Said Tazuna.

After he said that I let Naruto go and he stormed out of the room. Clearly mad.

I sighed and went to get a cookie. Naruto was stressing me out.

After munching on m cookie for awhile Naruto came back in. His usual loud, energetic self.

Not soon after Kakashi lead Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and I, into the forest.

* * *

We stopped at a clearing. And Kakashi turned to face us.

"Alright training starts now." he said.

"Right." Responded Naruto.

"First we will begin with a review of chakra."

And I tuned out. No surprise there. You must have noticed I tune out a lot. Well that's because people bore me after awhile. The only person that hasn't lately is Naruto.

I though about cake, cookies, and brownies. And after that. My mind went blank.

I heard gasps. And was jolted back into the present. I saw everyone looking up.

Kakashi was hanging upside down with only his feet on the tree.

Oh, we're doing this. I suppose they haven't done this yet.

"Well you get the idea. Focus the chakra toward the souls of your feet and use it to connect to the tree. This is one way to apply the power of chakra." Said Kakashi.

"What a minute, that's a nice trick but how does it help us fight Zabuza?" Yelled Sakura.

"It's the only way to fight him Sakura. That's the entire goal of this training. First you'll learn the send a precise amount of chakra to a precise point in you're body. This is difficult even for advanced ninja. This type of climbing uses a subtle mix of physical and spiritual energy. And the bottoms of the feet are the most difficult points to focus chakra. Are you getting the picture. If you can master this, you'll be able to master any jutsu. Well, theoretically.

"The second point is to maintain your chakra levels, when a ninja is focused in battle it's even harder to maintain and control his chakra levels, a deadly mistake. To avoid this, maintaining chakra must become second nature, effortless. Well I can talk about this all day but that won't advance your skills will it. You need to apply the power of chakra, through training."

He through four kunai at us. Each landing at one of our feet. I sighed. I knew how to do this when I was two. No kidding. I was a really smart kid.

"Use the kunai knife to mark the tree at the highest point you can climb. With out using your hands. Then try to get past that mark the next time, and the next."

I blanked. I mean. This guy talked a lot. I started training when I was even younger then most. Because I'm a genius because of the knowing. I could talk perfectly by the time I was six months. And I had to wait for my body to because strong enough to train.

The next thing I know Naruto's rolling on the ground. And Sakura's sticking her tongue out at us.

I sighed again. Not bothering with the kunai. I picked the tree beside Kakashi and walked up it, not running at it. I easily climbed to the top, and soundlessly jumped down.

Everyone was staring at me.

"What. This is extremely easy."

Naruto smiled at me. With Sakura glared her smug face gone. Not like I cared. I'm actually apathetic. **(1)**

"Well, look who has the most advanced chakra control. Good job Mika." Said Kakashi.

"Well, Mika seems to have perfect control over chakra. We spoke of some one becoming Hokage, well Mika has the best chance of that. And as for the great Uchiha clan. Maybe there not so great after all." Said Kakashi. Naruto looked down

I walked over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Naruto. It just takes practice." I said. He smiled his goofy smiled back at me.

Sakura yelled something at Kakashi for saying that Uchiha weren't special to Sasuke. I sighed. It was a little far though. But I could see what he was doing. The two boys needed to be motivated.

We practiced for awhile. I just sat on a branch really. Sakura had already run out of chakra. And Naruto ad Sasuke were still going.

Naruto started to through a tantrum. I sighed. He was predictable. But he wouldn't give up. I knew Naruto.

What surprised me though, was when he walked over to my tree. I hopped down.

"Hey, Mika. Can you give me some advice? But don't tell Sasuke I asked. Please Mika. " He asked.

"Sure." I said. I then gave him some tips on chakra control, and how to make it last. He nodded and hugged me. I hugged back. And he raced back to his tree.

"Sakura, Mika, could you watch Tazuna. He's going to work today. And the others still need practice."

I nodded and Sakura said yes.

Kakashi grabbed my shoulder before I could go.

"Mika, be careful."

"Don't worry Kakashi. Zabuza is still weak. You can rest easy tonight. He shouldn't be a problem for awhile.

Kakashi nodded as I walked back to the house.

I get to spend a whole day with Sakura, Tazuna, and a bunch of random workers. And no cake. I am not a happy camper.

**IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT!**

**There is a poll on my profile. It is important. I will be taking it down in about a week. It's about this story. Please go to it and answer the question. Thanks. Emi.**

**(1) Apathy ****is a state of indifference, or the suppression of emotions such as, concern, excitment motivation and passion. An apathetic individual has an absence of interest in or concern about emotional, social, spiritual, philosophical and/or physical life. As well as meaning in life.**


	10. Chapter 10 A:N

** IMPORTANT!**

** I finally got the poll onto my profile. Please go and answer the question. I need the info for my next chapter! **

** I will update as soon as possible, but I need more results. I hope to update in 3 days. But it depends on you guys. :) **

** Thanks, **

** Emi.**


	11. 11 Annoying Bridges, and Hero's

**Warning: Swearing! Sexual...things. **

**QUESTIAN: Are M-rated FF really been taken off?! I need to know!**

Mika .P.O.V.

Well I was on a bridge. A loud, noisy, annoying bridge.

I was having that calming affect, and my senses were keener. This seemed to happen every time I was around water. But I didn't care why it happened. Only that my ears were going to start to bleed soon because of all the noise. And I could sense emotion again. So that sucked. Because there were so many people. And it was flooding my senses.

I had grabbed my dark gray messenger bag, while Sakura had brought her badge too. And she was watching mine because I had decided to help.

And I'm now moving large metal things. Kinda like polls but square. I didn't bother to ask the name.

I had pushed chakra into my arms so they were stronger, but my legs were started to hurt a bit.

I was hauling another across the bridge when Tazuna stopped in front of my. I almost bumped into him but stopped myself just in time.

"You always this lazy?" I heard Tazuna say to Sakura.

She looked a little taken back by the comment.

"Where's the weird blond kid, and the one with the attitude?" Tazuna asked as he started to walk again. I followed.

"They're training. Climbing tree's." Sakura could have worded that better.

"To tough for you?" He asked, and I could hear the mocking undertone.

"No, in fact I'm the best. That's why sensai sent me hear to guard you." I glared. I don't mind her flaunting. But I hate it when people lie. I can't stand it. It always made me mad for some reason.

"Actually I'm the best. But Sakura was better then the others." I said as I past Tazuna and finally set the metal thing down.

I stretched a little, and walked behind Tazuna who was now also setting the metal thing he was carrying down.

I went over and sat beside Sakura, on the railing.

A man walked up to Tazuna.

"Tazuna, uh, I need to talk to you."He said.

"Huh. What about?" Tazuna said back.

"Uh, the thing is, I've been thinking a lot about the bridge. And I decided, I've pushed my luck far enough, I want out."

"Now you're going to quit on my just like that. You're kidding!" Tazuna yelled.

"You know. I stayed on because of our friendship. But I'm putting my life on the line every day I stay hear. Gato and his thugs with show up eventually. When they do, they will kill you and the bridge will never be finished. It's a lost cause Tazuna. Why don't we stop now, when we can still come out of this alive." The man said.

"No chance. This is our bridge. Our island is poor. And it will stay that way until this bridge connects us to the main land. Comers, trade and hope, that's what we're building here."

"There's not going to be much hope if we're all died."

"It's already noon. Lets break for lunch." Said Tazuna as he walked away.

"Tazuna, lets not end it like this." The man called after him.

Tazuna stops and turned slightly.

"Save your breath. Oh, and Geichi, don't bother coming back after lunch." He said and continued walking away.

I sighed. I didn't under stand human emotion very well. I guess it's because I'm apathetic. But I think Naruto might have changed something in me. Because I almost fell bad for Tazuna.

* * *

Well the sun was now setting and Tazuna was taking Sakura and I into the village, my bag over my left shoulder. There were people everywhere. And I was never one for crowds. So I was really uncomfortable.

"Were are we going?" Asked Sakura.

"You want to eat tonight don't you. I got to pick up some things for dinner." Tazuna replied.

I say a man walked by with a sign saying he would do anything for work. And a boy run away with stolen goods. And some homeless children. I cringed at that. I know what it fells like to have nothing to go back to.

"Here we are." Said Tazuna as he lead us into an almost completely empty store.

A man for inside gave us a weak welcome.

I felt someone come up behind us. And the next thing I know Sakura was kinking him and screaming pervert. I sighed. He obviously had been after her bag.

After Tazuna had gotten everything. Which wasn't much. He lead us out of the store.

* * *

I sighed as we walked back through the town the Tazina's house. I then felt a presence behind me. And a hand pull at the back of my top. I turned to see a sweet little kid. With shaggy brown hair and innocent blue eyes. And he was dressed in dirty cloths.

"Please." He said in a hoarse voice. He reached his arms up into a little cup.

I felt something stir inside me. And reached into my bag. And pulled out my favorite large strawberry candies. You could suck on them for an hour until they were fully gone.

I handed him five. And he gave me a large smile that reminder me of Naruto as he thanked me and ran away.

Something in my chest hurt, thinking of Naruto alone and on the streets. I never want Naruto to be alone.

"This is how it's been since Gato came here. The children suffer, and the adults are afraid the stand up to him. They've lost all hope. That's why we have to finish the bridge. It will bring comers, and trade. But much more importantly that bridge is a symbol of courage. We must restore the spirit of our people. When the bridge is finished, people will start to believe again. They'll believe that they can live with dignity. We can't let Gato stop us." Tazuna finished and we continued.

"Hey. I'm going to go ahead." I said. And raced off.

* * *

Once I made it to the forest I jumped for tree to tree silently, and made it to the clearing. I actually wanted to see Naruto. I was worried. Or at least I think you could call the emotion I'm felling worried.

I looked at the clearing. Sasuke and Naruto were running low on chakra. I sighed about to jump down when Naruto got his concentrating face on. And yes he does have one.

I saw chakra build in his feet and I smiled. And as he was about to run at the tree, Sasuke called his name. And he fell.

I stifled a laughed.

"Ah, Sasuke. What are you doing. I was trying to focus my chakra." Naruto yelled and he sat up.

"Well, uh, you know, the thing is."

"Uh. The thing is what." Naruto said while crossing his arms.

"You, you know, you asked Mika for advice when she was here, so what did she tell you." Sasuke said.

And Naruto's eyes widened. And he smiled his large goofy smile.. Poor Sasuke.

"I'm not telling you." Naruto said bluntly and I almost laughed. That was Naruto for you.

Well I got bored and moved. And Sasuke's head snapped into my direction. I raised a finger to my lips, and winked. He looked confused, and I smiled before jumping away. I inwardly laughed at Sasuke's expression. And then face palmed that Naruto didn't notice me. But he was Naruto. So, it guess I should have been expecting it.

I jumped onto a tall tree and climbed to the top.

The moon was high in the sky now, and it was almost full. I smiled. I loved the full moon. My father told me it was because it was when the layer between Hell and Earth was blurry, and at it's weakest. I always felt stronger, and more complete during a full moon.

I sat on the highest branch and closed my eyes. Savoring the moons light. I felt like the air was pulsing. I felt the tree pulse under me.

My breath was knocked out of me. I opened my eyes in a a flash. I could still fell the tree against my skin. And my legs still dangled. But I wasn't in the forest. I was in a large stone room. With silks in a rainbow or colors. The room was shrouded in shadows. So I could only make out the shiny pinks, yellows, and lime greens.

I heard the groaning of a large wooden door opening behind me and I turned. Careful to only move the top of my body. Because I was pretty sure I was still in the tree, and was somehow seeing this. No need to over think though.

I couldn't really see but I could make out a figure coming through the door. I shrived as a cold wind wiped at me. I was most definitely still in the tree. But were was I. It wasn't a Genjutsu. I know that. Was I in Hell. This place felt familiar. So maybe.

"Yo, get up. You have to see Lucifer. Now." Came a male voice. I know I've heard it before.

"Fuck off. I don't give a damn. I'm to god damn tired." Came the familiar female voice.

"Now now. Language. You're always this way in the morning."

"So. Go get laid and leave me alone."

"That's enough. You are going to get up."

"No way in Heaven, you bastard."

"I get you want to sleep but be mature. You do want to rule Hell one day right."

"So, once I rule Hell I'll be able to do whatever I want. I'm practicing. So leave."

The man laughed. And I heard a scream, and a loud crash, then some growling, and more crashing.

"Fuck off. I want to sleep. And you know I can kick your ass." Came the female voice.

"So. I don't want Lucifer to be mad at me. So I have do to this."

"Sure. You're so enjoying this. You-" I heard a large growl.

And the next thing I know, the man was dragging something behind him as he walked to the door. I still couldn't see him, but I'm pretty sure he was dragging a sack after him.

I heard muffles swearing. The man laughed again.

"You may be Lucifer's child, but I am 16,000 years older then you. What did you expect." He said as he opened the door.

I heard more muffles yelling and smiled. It finally clicked. They were the people that had helped me.

And I closed my eyes as I heard the door slam shut as the two left.

I waited a bit and opened my eyes again, and to my luck I was back. The moon looked down at me, and I stared at it. I loved nighttime more then daytime. I felt more at home in the dark.

I sighed as I hopped off the tree and landed silently on the ground far below.

I starred back for the house. My feet padding silently on the dirt.

I walked through the now empty clearing were Naruto and Sasuke had been awhile ago. And continued on.

I took out a cherry lollypop from the bottom of my bag. I hadn't even know I had it. I plopped it in my mouth and enjoyed the flavor.

I finally made it to the house and smelt something good. Not as good as cake and a lot of junk food, but still good after a tiring day.

I walked through the door to see Miss. Daughter setting the table. I really need to learn her name. I saw Naruto sitting, half asleep at the table. And the rest of my team weren't in sight.

I slowly walked to Kakashi's room to tell him dinner was ready and he should come out.

"Kakashi, dinner, come on." I said as I stopped at his door. I then turned to leave, not checking to see if he got up.

I sat at the head, with Naruto at my left, and Kakashi sat beside him. And Sasuke sat to my right, with Sakura, and then that little kid. And lastly Tazuna at the other head.

Well, Naruto and Sasuke started to eat really fast, while I only nibbled, I wasn't used to eating this kind of food, and it kinda made my stomach queasy. I pushed the food away. And Naruto grabbed my plate. Same old Naruto.

Miss. Daughter then walked over to the kitchen and set a piece of cake in front of me.

"I noticed you didn't like the food, and with the way you were eating the piece of cake earlier I though you might like this." She said.

I smiled and picked up my forked, eating the food with earnest. And then Naruto and Sasuke stood up and raised there plates.

"I want some more." They called. Then they started to glare at each other. They they sat down and the two leaned over and started to throw up. I sighed and patted Naruto back twice before continuing with my cake. What. I wasn't _completely _heartless.

Sakura got a tick mark on her head. (A.N That little red mark they get when they're angry. I heard a lot of different names so I don't know which to use, if you know the real name, please tell me!)

"Don't eat so much if you're going to puke it up." Yelled Sakura.

" I have to eat." Said Sasuke.

"And I have to eat more then him. It's the only possible way I'll get strong enough to bet him." Replied Naruto.

"That's true but puking won't help you." Said Kakashi.

I really didn't understand the need to be better then someone else. Why couldn't everyone be as good as they could. And not compete. But I guess it wasn't up to me.

Well not soon after I finished my cake, and Sasuke and Naruto slowed down with their eating. After Miss. Daughter took the plates, she brought over glasses and what I think is tea. Personally I like juice better. I know it seems childish, but I enjoy the flavors. It's a little like drinking cake. But I politely drank my tea.

Naruto chugged his, while Sakura stood and did something. I didn't care what.

"Excuse me this picture is torn is there some reason for that? Inari you kept glancing at that all through dinner. It looks like there was someone else in the picture and they got torn out. I mean that's kinda strange isn't it?" Asked Sakura.

And I felt the little kids emotions spiral into a frenzy of sadness and loneliness. And I almost got mad at the kid. He had a home, a place to go back to, and a family, he had no right to fell lonely, I lost everything, my family, friends, and my whole village was burned to the ground. Well from what I heard. But I known human emotions didn't work on logic.

I was mad at Sakura though. She had no right to pry into others lives. But there's nothing we can do now.

"It's my husband." Said Miss. Daughter. I still need to learn her name.

"They used to call him a hero in this land." Said Tazuna. And I say the little kid get off his chair and leave.

"Inari where are you going?" Called Miss. Daughter as she turned and walked to the door.

"Father you can't talk about him like that in front for Inari you know that." She yelled at Tazuna as she also left.

I sighed. People were so over dramatic. But I guess, if he died, which he probably did, it's understandable. When you lose someone it hurts.

The room when silent.

Until of course Sakura broke it.

"Inari's so. I mean what happened to him?" She asked.

"Hmm. Is there a story behind this?" Asked Kakashi.

"He wasn't his real father. He came into our family later. And he brought so much happiness. He and Inari were very close. In those days Inari used to laugh all the time. But then," He got angrier, and sadder as he went on. And he started to cry. "All that ended. He never laughs or smiles anymore. Ever since the day everything changed. The word courage was stolen from this island. We were left felling powerless, hopeless, and Inari suffered the most. Ever since that day ever since it happened."

"Tell us, what happened to Inari?" Said Kakashi.

"First you need to know about the man, his father. The man who taught us the work courage." Tazuna said. I was felling slightly uncomfortable now, I was never good around other people, and I never know what to do when they were crying.

"He was a hero in this land." Tazuna said.

"A hero really?" Asked Naruto.

"You can decide that for yourself. He came here about three years ago." He went on to tell us about when Inari was going to drowned. And how this man saved him.

"His name was Kaiza, a simple fisherman who'd come here from another land to follow his dreams. After that Inari and Kaiza were inseparable. The boy had never known his real father, so you know what it meant for him to have Kaiza. He looked up to him and followed in his footsteps like a real father and son. Kaiza spent more and more time with us until he naturally became a member of our family. And then when this town needed him, he became something more." Tazuna said.

He then told us about a really bad flood and how Kaiza had saved them all.

"From that time on Kaiza was considered a hero in this land. He taught us all the meaning of courage and Inari was so proud to be his son. But it wasn't long after, that Gato showed up, and took over. He terrorized the whole village. Only Kaiza stood up to him. Gato couldn't have a local hero getting in his way. It took his whole gang to stop one man."

He told us what happened to him. And I felt anger. At both Inari and Gato. Gato for being a cruel bastard. And Inari for blaming Kaiza. Every person has there limits. And Inari blamed Kaiza for something that wasn't his fault. Some people have to fail so others can win. That's how it is.

"Since then Inari's changed. So did Tsunami and all our people. We lost our will."

Pitiable. You only lost your will, because you people were afraid to have it. You admitted defeat. I sighed softly.

Naruto tried to stand up, but he fell. Silly boy.

"What are you doing down there Naruto?" Asked Sakura.

"You better take the day off. No more training. You've used to much chakra. If you push any harder it could kill you." Said Kakashi.

"I'm gonna prove it." He said.

"Hmm?" Muttered Tazuna.

"Prove what?" Asked Sakura.

Naruto pulled himself to his feet, somewhat shakily though.

"I'll prove that it's true. That in this world, there are real hero's." Naruto said. He looked determined to. I smiled. Now this was Naruto.

**Emi: Ya I finished. I'm sorry if it's late. I was to tired to read over it yesterday. But it's up now. YAAAAAAAAAAAY. And I don't own Naruto only my OC's. Just sayin. **

**Mika: Anyway. I'm more exited for when this is all over and I can go home. I want my unlimited cake back. **

**Emi: Well I'm excited for the battle with Zabuza next. I've been looking forward to this part since I started writing. But you can't know why. **

**Review = You find out why I am so excited for the fight. ( I know you want to know. )**


	12. 12 Felling Useless, and Demons

**Emi: I don't own Naruto. Only my OC's. **

Mika P.O.V.

I shot up in bed, breathing heavily. I had been in Hell again, and had been in a pit surrounded by black souls. I saw them, drifting around me. Trying to escape, and demons would hold them back. It was never ending. And I felt like they needed my help, but I was powerless. I hated seeing people fall, and being able to do nothing.

I sighed and got off the floor. Since I had just fallen asleep randomly. Not really caring where. I stood up, and walked over to the window. I looked out at the night sky. My guess was it was around 3 in the morning.

I walked over to my messenger bag. And if your wondering. Yes I did start out with a backpack. But during the fight with Zabuza, it got soaked. And I randomly found this awesome messenger bag in the middle of the forest, and decided I wouldn't ask why it was there, only accept it and take it. What. It was empty. Which means it had been waiting for me. I know it... Anyway.

So I slung the bag over my shoulder, and went to find my blond friend. Since he wasn't in our shared room.

I wasn't going to bother searching for his chakra, since I knew where he was. I had been with him practicing last night. But I had gotten bored and left.

I jumped out the second story window and jumped from tree to tree using chakra, until I came to the clearing, and a passed out Naruto. I smiled slightly at him, and jumped down.

I picked him up and raced back to the house, and jumped back into the window. I sighed as I set him down, and pulled a water bottle from my bag. I set it beside Naruto and went to the window again. I pouted slightly, because I was bored.

I made sure to be quiet because Sasuke and Sakura were in the same room. I once again jumped out of the window, and made my way towards the forest. This time I did so slowly, since there was no reason to rush.

I explored, and looked at stuff. But there really wasn't much to look at. I dozed off in a tree because I'd seen people do it before. I just fell out and landed on my stomach, getting the air pushed out of my lungs. So not doing it again. And then I just fell asleep on the ground, since I had mo motivation to get up.

Probably one of the most boring mornings in history.

* * *

I woke up the sun shining on me. I got up slightly annoyed that I had to move. I then proceeded to look for a river or lake. Sleeping on the ground really wasn't a good idea. Now I have dirt in my cloths, and it's kinda annoying.

Finally, I made it to a nice looking large pond. I smiled, and changed into my bathing suit. You never know when a creeper's gonna walk by. Even in the middle of the forest.

I slipped into the water and sighed contently as the cool water ran over my skin. My black bikini I was wearing was old, and slightly worn, but it was comfortable. So I was able to fully relax. I listened to the birds singing, and the frogs croaking. It was nice. I slipped lower into the water.

I then swam out to the middle of the lake. And floated on my back. I then blew out all the air inside me, and slowly sank. Blackness was everywhere. I loved the felling of being surrounded by water. I saw fish of all colors swim by me.

I looked up, but only saw black. The pond was deeper then I though. I looked around me, and I could only see black. I felt my throat start the burn. I could last 3 to 6 minutes with out air. I practiced holding my breath a lot so I could stay under the water longer.

I cursed, I must have lost track of time. Panic filled me, but I pushed it down. There were no more fish around me. My throat burned for air. I could hardly hold back the urge to breath. Since it would only do me harm.

The edges of my vision were starting to go black. And in the moment panic overtook me, my body moved on it's own, and I breathed in a huge gulp of water. Panic became stronger, and my head started to buzz, and everything went black.

* * *

I told myself I'd never pass out again damn it. I though. And then realized I was no longer under water. I sat up in a shot, and coughed up water. I then breathed in ragged breaths.

I forced my eyes open. And saw a boy, with long brown hair, and brown eyes. And he was wearing a pink kimono, with dark red swirls on it. I would have almost thought it was a girl, but the Knowing told me otherwise.

I panted lightly as I locked eyes with him. And then I noticed he was soaked. My eyes widened. Why didn't I notice. Well my head felt a little dizzy.

"Are you alright now?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm fine. Thank you for saving me." I said. My voice a little rough.

"It's fine. I saw you go under the water, and when you didn't come back up, I got a little worried." He said, as he smiled.

I smiled weakly. "But still. You saved me. I thank you. I probably wouldn't be hear if it weren't for you." I said. And shuddered slightly at the though. I had to be there for Naruto. I couldn't die right now. "So. What are you doing out here so early?" I asked.

"I'm gathering herbs."

"Herbs?" I asked before I could stop it. My mind really isn't working right now.

"Yes. That's right. There for treating illnesses and healing wounds." He said.

"I've used herbs before, why don't I help you. I fell bad for not doing anything after you helped me." I said.

"I'd like that." He said. He stood up, and I noticed his kimono was almost dry again. And that I was still in my bathing suit. But I didn't really care.

He lead me over to a place that had tiny little plant. One's I hadn't used before. And I saw his basket. I sat down across from him. He started to pick the plants, so I also did. And then put them in the basket just like he did.

"You start work early huh?" I said. I usually wasn't up until 9:00am at the earliest. And it only looked to be around 7:00am now.

"I like it early. It's calm. But I didn't think I'd find anybody by the pond. Most people don't know it exists." He said.

" Truthfully I just found it randomly. I didn't want to do back to my annoying friends." I said, as I stopped picking. My head was starting to get dizzy.

"Hmm. So you don't like your friends?" He asked.

"It's not that. I just find them... annoying. One's to loud mouthed. The other needs an attitude check. And the others sweet, and kind, but can be a little hot headed. I find that when you put them all into a room together, they start to grate on my nerves." I said.

"Is there someone who's precise to you?" He asked.

I got a confused look. I never really though about it all that much. I usually just do, and not think about it. Because I don't care. But the who almost drowned must have really messed with my head. Personally I think it's the whole lack of oxygen.

The boy got a 'in thought' face on. And I went back to picking herbs.

The boy looked up at me.

"I think I understand. And yes. I do have a precise person. He means more to me then anything. I have two actually. Two people I will always protect, and love. I want more though. I want to have a full circle of precise people." I said. And my eyes widened. Why did I say that. I never let my emotions out. Ever.

He smiled at me, and grabbed his basket. He stood up.

" I hope you get your circle of precise people." He turned away from me. " Goodbye. We'll meet again some time." He walked away. But I called after him.

"If we do meet again. I hope I can add you to my circle of precise people." He froze. And I felt his surprise. Be he just started to walk again. Without turning around.

I felt stupid. I was being completely unlike myself. But I couldn't stop. I stood up and walked back to the large pond - that was way deeper then it looked – and walked around it, back to my bag.

I took of my bathing suit bottoms, and put on my underwear and shorts. I then slipped of my bikini top, and was about to slip on my fishnet top when I heard rustling in the bushes, I whipped around only to come face to face with Sasuke. I screamed and whipped back around covering my chest.

It became silent. I peaked behind my hair to see Sasuke had already also turned around. I pulled on my fishnet top, and my silk shirt. Then lastly my shoes. I then tied my still damp hair into a high pony tail, and turned to face Sasuke again. A blush still on my cheeks.

"You can turn around now." I giggled. Why am I acting so stupidly. I can't help it. My mind was fuzzy, and I was just doing things without thinking.

Sasuke turned around, and his cheeks were tinted pink. I smirked and walked up to him . I leaned in a brushed my lips against him.

I felt his shock in waves. And then it was like something clicked. My eyes widened and I realized what I was doing. I turned on my heels and walked to my bag, and picked it up. I then walked past Sasuke and into the woods, not checking to see if he was following.

I walked into the house and climbed the outside, making it to the roof. I sat down at the top and stretched out. I watched the clouds go by. I was completely bored, by had no idea what else to do.

* * *

I had stayed on the roof all day. Doing absolutely nothing. The moon had came out, and it was completely full. I slid off the roof, and landed softly on the ground. I padded into the house and sat down at the dinner table beside Kakashi. I sighed and set my head on the table. Felling absolutely no motivation at the moment.

Sakura sat beside me at the end of the table, and Tazuna sat down at the other end. And the weird little kid sat across from Kakashi. Naruto wasn't here so I was a little sad. I didn't personally care that Sasuke wasn't here. But of course Sakura did.

"Now they're both late. I wouldn't have expected this from Sasuke." She said. And right after the door opened behind her.

I raised my head to look over. And sure enough. Naruto and Sasuke walked in. Naruto was leaning on Sasuke. And the two looked exhausted.

"What have you been up to. You look like something the cat dragged in." Said Tazuna.

"We both made it. We climbed all the way to the top." Replied Naruto.

"Good. Now we move on. Starting tomorrow you're both bodyguards for Tazuna." Said Kakashi. And Naruto broke out into a big smile and cheered.

"Alright!" He laughed, and them fell on the ground, pulling Sasuke with him.

I chuckled lightly. And smiled down at them. Naruto sure was something.

"You are such a loser." Said Sasuke. And everyone laughed at that.

* * *

We ate dinner and Tazuna's daughter was clearing the table. Sasuke had sat across from me. And Naruto had pulled up a chair beside me.

Naruto had head in his arms and was fast asleep. Typical.

"In a few more days the bridge the bridge will be finished. I have you to thank for that." Said Tazuna.

"You've all done great, but you have to be careful." Said Tazuna's daughter. I just gave up on learning he name.

"I've been meaning to ask you this, but I haven't had a chance until now. Why did you stay and protect me even after you knew I lied to bring you hear?" Tazuna asked.

"Those who stray from the path of justice have no courage. But under the wing of a strong leader, cowardice cannot survive." Said Kakashi. I just rolled my eyes. I stayed for the cake. And to protect Naruto. That's it.

"Huh?" Asked Miss. Daughter.

"That was a quote from the first Hokage." He replied.

I then felt the little kids emotions drop into sadness. And I looked over at him, and saw him crying.

"But why?" The little kid asked. As you can tell, I'm bad with names.

"Hmm?" Naruto said as he raised him head. I guess he wasn't asleep. " What'd you say?"

The kid slammed his hands on the table and stood up.

"All this stupid trainings a waste of time. Gato's got a whole army that will beat you down. They'll destroy you. These cool things you all say. They don't mean anything. No matter what you do, the strong always win and the weak always lose. " He said.

"Just speak for yourself. It won't be like that for me you got that." Said Naruto.

"Why don't you be quiet, just looking at you makes me sick. You don't know anything about this country, you're just butting in. Always laughing and playing around. You don't know what it's like to suffer and be treated like dirt." Yelled the kid. I had to repress the urge to yell some sense into him. He was being bratty and close minded. And no one speaks to Naruto like that, ever.

"Listen to yourself whining and complaining, like some sorry little victim. You can wimpier all Day for all I care. You're nothing but a coward." Naruto said.

"Naruto, you went to far." Yelled little miss know–it-all.

Naruto stood up and left. I watched him leave. I sighed and stood up, suppressing my emotions like usual. I walked towards the door but before I left I turned to the crying kid. Not able to just leave like I though I would have.

"Look kid. Don't talk about things you don't understand. At least you still have somewhere to go back to. And a mother and grandfather." My voice turned icy. " I have no home. No family. No friends. Nothing from my childhood. Everything I held dear was burned to the ground by people I don't know. I was 5. I ran like my father told me. I ran and left my life behind me. I want a house I can call home and a family that loves me. But I don't and I moved on. You just cried in front of three people that know what it's like to have everything taken away from them. And have nothing, but anger, and resentment left. Yet we don't cry about it anymore." I finished and slipped out of the door into the cool air.

I then went out into the forest to start my search for Naruto.

I searched around until I found him in a tree. I smiled and climbed up. I sat beside him. And we didn't say anything. It was getting later, and Naruto's eyes were dropping.

"Naruto. Let's go back. You need to est to keep you're energy up." I said. Naruto just nodded, probably to tired to argue. He jumped to the ground. And almost fell down. I sighed and picked him up. Putting him over my shoulder.

I walked back to the house. And walked to our floor. I threw Naruto onto the ground. And walked over to the window. I heard voices and looked below. Kakashi was talking to the little kid. I sighed again, and sat down. I looked over at Naruto who was now fast asleep.

I closed my eyes. I heard Sasuke and Sakura enter the room. And not soon after I fell asleep as well.

* * *

Well I had stayed behind with Naruto. I had begun to realize I wanted to be with him. To make sure he was safe. My older brother used to do the same with me. So maybe I though of him as a younger brother. I guess that could be it. But you never know. I walked around the house aimlessly. And waited for Naruto to wake up. Freak out about being left behind. And chase after them.

I knew him to well. I smirked a little when I heard Naruto run downstairs. I was right.

He ran right past me to the kitchen, and I laughed slightly. He always was unobservant.

"Where is everybody. Where'd they all go?" Yelled Naruto.

"Oh. Naruto, your sensai wanted to let you rest. You got the day off." Replied the little kid mother.

Naruto ran past me again. And up the stairs toward the room we where staying in. I followed after. I heard him yelled something about him knowing they would ditch him.

I opened the door to see a half dresses Naruto.

"Mika!" He yelled, and tackled me. " I knew you'd stay with me." He said.

"Ya, ya. Get dresses and lets go." I said pushing him off me.

I checked that the pouch on my thigh wouldn't fall off. Then I put on the black belt with the katana sheath attached. I took the katana out. And made sure it was ready to fight with. I had a bad felling when I woke up today. And when I say it was in tip top condition. I slid it back into the sheath.

Naruto was dresses and ready when I turned around. Naruto and I ran down the stairs. I wanted to walk. But it's not like I could stop Naruto.

"See ya." He called the Tazuna's daughter as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the house.

We jumped from tree to tree trying to get to the bridge. Naruto was slightly behind me as we made our way. I could sense his frenzied emotions. And tell he was angry at being left out. And he wanted to get to the bridge as fast as possible.

But then I sensed it. Or more so, the Knowing told me. Two people had kidnapped Tazuna's daughter. And the little kid was also in danger. Damn it.

I stopped. And caught Naruto's wrist as he flew by causing him to fall down. I sighed as I jumped onto the ground to help him up.

"Mika, what was that for. We have to get the the bridge." he complained.

"Naruto. Listen. The little kid, and his mother are in danger. Two people kidnapped the mother. I think Gato sent them." I said, as I started back in the direction I sensed them.

Naruto followed behind, as we hurried at top speed.

We got to the house just in time. And two people were standing facing the little kid. And the mother was knocked out. And Inari was running at them. Finally I remember his name. Anyway. I saw him run at the two, and cursed. I quickly did a substitution jutsu with a log nearby.

And I saw Naruto had gotten the mother. I smiled . I then picked up the unconsious kid, that was were the log had been moments ago. And ran out onto the bridge like dock thing. I jumped over the two thugs head and landed near where Naruto was with the mother. Just as the two idiots realized the mother was gone.

"Sorry we're a little late." Said Naruto.

"Huh. Who's that?" Asked one off the man.

One was large and muscular. With an eye-patch on his right eyes. And scar above his left eye. He had at least two tattoo's, and his brown hair was in a wear hairstyle.. And he was only wearing pants. The other was thin, with longish gray hair and a purple hat. And weird markings that kinda looked like tears. But were most defiantly tattoos under his eyes. And he was wearing a light purple sweatshirt, and black pants. And they both had katana's. And why the hell to I care what they look like. I have no idea.

Well, anyway... Naruto kept talking. No surprise there.

"But. You know, hero's usually show up at the last minute." He said

"Naruto it's you." Said Inari as he woke up. Of course he doesn't even notice the one who saved his life.

"Of course it is. And Inari you did great. When you charged, they forgot about you're mom for a minute. That gave me a chance to get her away from them." Naruto said.

"Naruto. How did you know these samurai guys were coming here?" Asked Inari.

"Well actually I was the one that knew." I said.

"Blah, blah. It's two of those puny ninja brats Tazuna hired." Said the brown haired one.

"Get um." Said the gray hair one.

They charged. And I knew Naruto would take care of it, so I simple sat there. Kinda bored.

"They're coming." Said Inari.

Naruto smirked and threw two kunai at them. They blocked and I blanked. This was boring. Even I knew the kunai were shadow clones. But I guess it's because I know Naruto so well.

Well after the two had been kicked in the face by the two shadow clones.

The next thing I know, the two idiots were laughed there asses off.

"Can you to be quiet. Hello. We still have to get the the bridge Naruto. If they sent people here, they must have also sent people to the bridge. And I'm pretty sure that Zabuza's there." I said.

Naruto and Inari stopped laughing. I stood up and ran into Tazuna's house. I found some rope. I didn't care why they had so much. I took it outside and tied up there two thugs while they were still unconscious.

By the time I was done, Naruto and Inari looked like old friends.

"Come one Naruto." I said as I walked over to him.

Naruto smiled at me and nodded.

"OK, I can leave you in charge of thing now, right?" Said Naruto to Inari.

"Ya." Was Inari's reply.

"Good. Then I'm going over to the bridge. It's not easy being a hero. It's tough. Believe it." Said Naruto as he ran towards the bridge. I followed after.

* * *

We finally made it to the bridge. Only to find this weird mirror circle with Sasuke in it. Mirrors completely surrounded him. And he looked pretty bad. He had cuts all over his body. And looked like he was in pain. Damn it we're late.

And then Naruto did something cool, followed by something incredibly stupid. It's so stupid in fact. I don't even want to think about it. So I'll just list it simply for you.

One, He threw a shuriken at the weird boy inside the mirror, who was the one throwing the needles at Sasuke.

Two, he them made a big spectacle of himself as he appeared. Pulling me along with him.

Three, then he said a dramatic speech about how he was a hero, and everything would be OK, because he was here.

And that pretty much sums it up. Oh Naruto. Poor, poor, Naruto.

Anyway. Once I noticed the boy, that had gotten hit by the thrown shuriken was staring, or I think he was. It was hard to tell. Damn masks.

I stepped in front of Naruto protectively. His gaze switched to me. And I put a hand on my katana. But then I felt surprise coming from the boy for a second. But it was gone as soon as it come.

"Alright your finished. Shadow clone jutsu." Naruto said. Idiot.

Before I could do anything, four shuriken came at me. And again, before I could do anything. Needle hit them and both fell onto the bridge.

Most would think the weapons canceled each other out. But the needles were aimed for the shuriken not me. Which means the boy had been trying to stop the shuriken from hitting me. But why?

And anyway. I could have taken care of it myself.

I sighed. And though about throwing Naruto into the lake. But then I realized. Even though I was near the lake. My sensed weren't keener like before.

Ugh. Once I summon a demon. I'll ask them everything. But right know I guess I'll have to wait.

Naruto started freaking out. I glared at him causing him to shut up.

I sighed and faced the boy again. Why did he do that.

"But, there's another mystery here." Said Kakashi. I really need to stop spacing out.

"Haku, what are you doing?" Asked Zabuza. Great, now I know his name. Hopefully I'll remember.

"Zabuza. Let me deal with them my way. Please." Said Haku.

"Bring it on." Said Naruto.

"Naruto. Have you noticed that if you're attacked. I'll be caught in the middle." I said.

Naruto just seemed to realize that. And his eyes widened . I sighed and turned to face Haku again. His voice was familiar. I'm good with faced. Voiced and names, not so much.

The boy turned and faced us. And my grip on my katana comforted me. It felt familiar for some reason. And I like it. So I tighten my grip. Ready for when he attacked.

But his emotions weren't angry, or the need for blood like most emotions in battle. They were cold. And calculating, but not altogether mean. He didn't want to kill us. But he would if he had to. And it reminded me of myself.

"Hm. So you want me to leave this to you. Is that it Haku. As usual you're to soft." Said Zabuza.

Haku lowered his head. "Forgive me." But he didn't sound sincere at all.

"I'm warning you. One way or another I'm going to rip off that mask and take you apart." Said Naruto. Once again forgetting I was there.

I felt Kakashi's worry. I looked over and smiled at him. I would always protect Naruto. That's all I had left. The need to protect them. My precise people.

Then it came back. Haku was the boy that saved me from sinking.

"The whole time you were with Zabuza." I said.

"Ya. The mask, and the bogus story. You think you can get away with a stunt like that." He yelled.

"I'm sorry. But as your sensai said, deceiving you opponent, catching them off guard. That is the art of the shinobi. Please don't take it personally." Haku replied. But he was looking at me. That I was sure of. I glared. I wasn't hurt. I understood where he was coming from. But saving me. Making me fell grateful to him. I made a fool of myself in front of the enemy.

Then a kunai was thrown right at Haku's head. And he leaned back just a little, and the kunai missed entirely.

"I haven't forgotten about you. Not for an instant." Said Haku.

I looked over at Sasuke. And then I finally noticed the pain. I felt it travel through my body. It wasn't to bad. And I struggled to keep my face neutral. But I was able to suppress the pain a little.

I'll be useless in battle if this keeps up. I fell other pain. So even if I harm the enemy, I'll fell there pain. I have to ignore as best I can until I can ask my summons. I have to summon them soon. I only have question. And no answers at all.

"Some warriors except defeat gracefully, they know when they are beaten. Others do not, so be it. Let us finish our battle then. To the death." Said Haku as he walked back into the weird box of mirrors that Sasuke was in.

"Where are you going." I asked.

"Don't worry. We'll have our fight next." He said, as he literally walked into one of the mirrors.

Things got quiet, then suddenly needles flew everyday, tearing at Sasuke's skin. I felt the pain and almost fell, but kept standing. With a lot of effort though.

I was overcome by pain from another attack that I didn't notice Naruto going into the mirror circle.

But when he did, I felt double the pain. I wobbled but kept standing. I couldn't go on like this. But there's nothing I can do. I can't control the knowing. Even if I wanted to.

I'm useless. I hate it. I haven't ever been helpful. I can't even use my kekkei genkai. I was suppose to be the pride of my clan. The reincarnation of the first Taijiya. But in reality I'm a silly twelve year old girl.

I looked up but I couldn't hear what people were saying. Everything was blurry. Since I had been focusing on the pain, I hadn't been repressing everyone's emotions. So now they were swirling in my head.

This is one big mess. I have to have faith in Naruto. I have to believe he will win. It's the only way this can work out. I mustn't charge in. I will only be trouble.

I sat down. I closed my eyes. I need to at least be able to make my sensed keener. I pushed the emotions down. And ignored my throbbing head. I tried to calm my nerves. I hadn't felt the change before. So I probably won't know until it happened.

And suddenly. I heard eight heartbeats. Everyone breathing. I could see everything. Yet everyone else seemed lost. It was even stronger then before.

I heard three heartbeats, and knew they were Sasuke, Naruto, and Haku. I ignored them, I stood up. I ignored the pain as best I could, and walked toward Sakura.

I saw Kakashi looking lost. And I'm pretty sure Zabuza could see in the mist, but not all that well, which mean I have the advantage there. I felt Sakura's frantic heartbeat, and walked over to her.

"Sakura, it's me Mika." I said. She jumped and turned to me.

"Mika?" She asked.

I smiled. "Yes." I said. My voice slightly strained. I need to have faith in Naruto. I have to.

I walked over to Tazuna.

"Tazuna. Don't worry. My team is silly. But I have faith in them. You should to." I said. I gripped my katana. I knew where Zabuza was. But it would be best if he didn't know that. So I can't tell Kakashi. I have to wait it out.

I heard shuriken thrown towards Kakashi, but he easily stopped them with a kunai.

"Very skillful. As I'd expect from Kakashi the sharingan warrior. But the next time you see me, will be that last time you see anything. Without your sharingan you are nothing. " Said Zabuza as he appeared behind Kakashi.

Zabuza then disappeared into the mist again. I zoned out. I stopped listening to his words and focused on his heart beat. It was stable, so he wasn't scared. He was confident he would win.

Kakashi's heartbeat was fast, but not frantic like Sakura's, who had decided to guard Tazuna with me.

I felt a jabbing pain in my shoulder. Sasuke had been hit. And Naruto had been kicked in the stomach. I gasped for air.

I calmed down again. I couldn't get side tracked.

And then out of no where I felt pain all over my back. I fell onto my knees. But stayed silent. I pushed myself back up. Mad that this was taking so long.

I felt Kakashi heart speed up.

"Kakashi, stay calm. Do not become distracted." I said

There was a silence. And I felt Zabuza moving in behind us. Kakashi moved in to Tazuna with his body, but I was ready. I whipped out my katana, but before I could block Zabuza attack, I felt a searing pain all over my body.

Ugh. I'm so going to have a phobia of needles after this.

I fell to my knees again, but stayed silent. I was also getting very annoyed at the moment.

I heard Sakura scream. But I had no time to recover from the first wave of pain. Because another came, and another. And some I was close to blacking out. But I still held on. I was _never_ blacking out again.

I don't know exactly what happened. Or how much time passed. All I know is I was in pain. And I had to save Naruto. But I couldn't in this position.

I pulled my self to my feet, and swayed slightly.

I heard Sasuke's heart slow down to a very slow pace. I heard his breath shallow.

This isn't good. I though. I closed my eyes, and it hit me with so much force I toppled backwards.

Wrath. Blood lust. So many evil emotions. And they were coming from Naruto. Why was Naruto like this. Was it the Nine Tails. It's possible.

I didn't move forward. Or get up for that matter, I simply sat there. I couldn't stop Naruto if he were like this there was no way I could.

I suppressed my emotions. That's what made me apathetic. I wasn't suppose to care. I just watched. I had to. I didn't want to care. But somehow I began to care about Naruto. I won;'t allow myself do ever again.

I forced my emotions down, like I had so many times in the past. I felt the evil emotions disappear but I didn't care.

I just sat there for who know how long. I wanted to understand why my life was full of things I didn't understand. It was so complicated. I wanted to care about people. But what if that means getting hurt. I understand and know so much. But I'd rather just be normal.

But being like this is who I am. And I can't change that.

I smirked. And chuckled lightly. I can't believe I've been being so utterly stupid, and powerless this whole time. I'm a half demon. I am powerful no matter how you look at it. Not that it matters.

I stood up, and it's like my senses started to work again. And what I saw shocked me. Haku had been run through in Zabuza's place. He was standing in front of Zabuza.

I felt rage at Zabuza. He used Haku. I know he did. I wanted to summon my demons. I wanted to have them show him what Hell is really like.

I shrugged. Why not.

I bit my thumb and let all my rage poor into my screaming summoning jutsu in my head.

And to my complete surprise I actually managed to summon my demons.

**It's up! I fell AWFUL for not updating. But I've been in a slump lately. And don't worry. Once Mika finds out what's going on, and you do as well. She becomes kick ass. And not at all weak. I just don;t want her to be a Mary Sue. **

**Anyway. The next chapter will be up, in a few days. And this chapter was surprisingly hard to write. I can't write fight scenes. She please bear with me, and I'll try my hardest to write them. **


	13. Karau, and Hail

**Emi: I do not own Naruto. Just my OC's.**

**I'll save the explanations for the end of the chapter.**

Mika P.O.V.

I actually summoned two demons. I though as I studied them.

The girl had wind blown, wavy red/orange hair, and deep, dark green eyes. She was wearing light green dress, that became lighter, and lighter as it neared the bottom, until it became white. And it reached a little above her knees. The long sleeves covered most of her hands, and left her two shoulders bare. And I also noticed she wasn't wearing shoes. And she looked only 14.

The other was a man, with jet black hair that curled slightly at his collar, with dark copper eyes. He had on black pants, with a midnight blue T-shirt. And black ninja sandals. And he looked around 17.

The girl smiled at me.

"Well it took ya long enough." She said.

"Excuse her. My name's Hail. And that's Karau. She's just not a very patient person." Said Hail, as he helped me up.

I felt my side hurt.

"Don't worry, I think everything's been nearly sorted out already." Said Hail as he turned toward the scene.

Naruto was yelling something but I couldn't hear it very well. Actually, even Karau, and Hail's voices seems unusually quiet.

"Don't worry Mika. I'll explain everything later. But for now think of it as a side affect from using the thing that makes your scenes keener. It'll go away." Said Karau as she flashed as bright smiled towards me.

I looked at Kakashi, and decided I shouldn't interfere. I could still fell the pain of Kakashi and Zabuza's wounds.

"Are you going to do anything?" I asked.

"Do you want us to?" Asked Karau back. And truthfully I didn't. I saw the look in Kakashi's eyes, and knew he wanted to finish it himself. It didn't fell right to interfere.

I saw Sakura kneeling by Sasuke's body, and I wasn't sure what I should do.

"Go, over. We won't disappear. I want to what the two ninja beat each other up." Said Karau.

I nodded and walked over to Sakura. I sat on the other side of Sasuke and patted her back awkwardly as she cried. She looked surprised.

"What. I can't be nice once and a while." I sighed. Seriously, does she have to look at me like I grew another head.

Sakura smiled weakly, but quickly began to cry heavily again.

I looked down at Sasuke's body. I felt a stab of sadness. He was the only person I could every truly relate to. We had gone through the same thing. Naruto knew my sadness. But Sasuke completely understood.

And then I felt it. A slow, but steady heart beat in his body. I sighed again. But this time in annoyance, and slight relief.

I stood back up, and traveled back over to my demons. I should be freaking out. But I guess I have my apathetic nature to thank for not.

I sat down cross legged and breathed deeply. The pain fading slightly. I felt a little weak, but stood up again and stretched ignoring the pain. I heard laughter and turned slight to my right.

Karau was looking at me and laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"It's...just that.. your the only person... I've seen stretch while... suffering for the pain of like.. five people." She said between laughs.

"Look. I want to know everything." I said seriously ignoring the battle taking place. I mean, it's not like I care if they die or anything.

"Of course. I'd be honored to tell you everything you wish to know." Said Hail politely. I smiled slightly. I could get used to him. Karau was another story. She seemed a little annoying.

Well I'll just wait this out I guess. I continued stretching. My hearing wasn't getting any better, so everything was a tone of murmurs. And there was this annoying ringing in my ears.

Well, I'll just have to wait this out I guess. YAY, that sounds fun... not.

It was dark out know. The battle went pretty boring so you don't really need to know anything about that.

Everyone was asleep now, and we would be setting out tomorrow to go home finally. I found this mission annoying. And all that emotional stuff was a little out of my comfort zone.

I leaned back on the roof enjoying the fresh air. Konoha was a little smoggy, so it was nice going to the wilderness. But everything had been pretty bad.

I heard scuffling on the roof behind me and I turned around. Karau was making her was over to me. She was the only demon left since Hail had poof-ed back to Hell. My team had yet to meet them, since I thought I should keep it a secret for now. I just want another secret to keep I guess.

I sat up straightened and smiled slightly at her.

"Hey." I said.

"Yo. I'm still mad at ya for makin' me hid in the forest. It's weird in ther'." She said with a hint of an odd accent.

"..."

"Look, you wanted to know stuff, so ask away."

"Well. Tell me everything that's been happening lately." I said.

"Well, I guess there's only really three things. Number one would be, um, you've been fellin' others pain and stuff, and others emotions. Well ya see demons can possess people, and I guess that would be apart of it."

"..."

"Here try this. Think of a time when the ability to fell emotions were really strong. And you should get into your mind. It's super cool. I learned how to do it about 100 years ago. It was awesome try it."

I sighed again. Even though I was a ninja, this seemed a little far fetched. But I did as I was told. I closed my eyes and thought of said memory. And when I opened my eyes to say nothing had happened I jumped back. An ya. I was standing. In a creepy black marble hallway to be exact. There were cherry red doors, half open, blue light shining out of each, stretching as far as the eyes could see. I moved to the closed door, and saw Naruto's body floating in the empty room, almost like he was in water.

I stepped back.

"Now, closed each door with your mind." Said Karau;s voice from, well, no where.

How the hell do I do that? I heaved a heavy sigh. Seriously, what is with me sighing today.

I did so, picturing each door close simultaneity. I jumped from the load slamming sounds.

"OK, I did it." I said to Karau, where ever she is.

"Good, now remember a time when you were using the thing that made your senses keener."

Again I did so, and when I opened my eyes, I was in a spacious black marble room. It was pitch black, yet I could see everything. And what I did see was two large metal door,s each on the opposite sides if the room from each other.

"Now I don't know what ya see, but you should just know what to do, ya are in your brain." I heard Karau chuckle.

It felt weird with the doors wide open,. Like there was a draft, or there was something waiting just on the other side, since I couldn't see anything inside the doors. I moved to the one on my right, and with great effort closed it. The hinges creaked, and groaned in protest. I then moved toward the left one, and closed that one as well. And the minuted I heard it lock close, I was sitting on the roof again.

"What?" Was all I could manage.

Karau laughed.

"Look, the pain and emotions you were fellin' from others was coming from the hall ah doors. And the keener senses and strength is a half-demon thing. And since your the only one, you/re the only one that know anythin' about it." She said standing up.

"Look I'll be off, gotta see Hail, tease 'im and stuff. See ya." And with that she poof-ed out.

I sighed, not tired at all. And not in the mood for food, So I jumped onto the ground, deciding to go for a night stroll.

**Hey. Soooooooooooo Sooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrr yyyyyyyyyyy! But I have a reasonable excuse. You see, I can hardly move my left hand. And It's been killing me. And before that I was having major writers block for this chapter. My hand should heal in about 2-3 weeks. So expect really short chapters till then. Anyway. I'll update in a week. I'm going to get on a schedule. So probably every Saturday. **

** Anyway hoped you like. Don't forget to review. It will motivate me to forget my pain and write you a chapter!**


End file.
